My Younglings
by Richer1992
Summary: Part 3/3. Four years have past and Spirit believes that it will be smooth sailing from hear on out. However, he will face the ultiminte challenge ever-parenthood. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be the last part of my three part story. I want to point out that on my first lemon; I meant to say inches instead of feet. I am sorry for that mistake and will try to not make it again. Let me get started with the first chapter of My Younglings.**

A Normal Day Part 1

_Four years later_

Those who have attended school have heard the story. They know the history and know of his powers. They know that it is not a lie for the living example is also the head mistress.

They know of a mysterious dragon known only as the dragon god.

Only a few select dragons know where to find this powerful being lives. They have promised a long time ago not to reveal the hide-away unless it was urgent.

They know of the beach that has the device which raises the portal that leads to a castle.

The dragon god's castle to be persises.

A castle that has never fallen and its army never been defeated

Inside this castle lives two dragons, one male and one female

The female is an ice dragoness with blue scales colored like the deep ocean and a lighter set of blue scales on her underbelly like the clear sky. She wears a necklace with a pure aquamarine gem and a neck brace that she almost always wears. For it was a gift from her one and only love, the male dragon that lives here.

The sun was shining in the morning sun when she made her way out of the main castle to the gardens. She has always done this in the morning as the smell of the flowers always put her at a sense of ease.

The gardens had a rich collection of various flowers. Though it was possible to water them all with just a simple turn of a mechanism, the dragoness like to do it on her own. It was not the result that put her at ease, it was the process.

Every now and then, she would take a quick glance at the balcony that had the window that lead to the master bedroom. She knew that inside that room, her mate was still sleeping on their bed like he always did in the morning. She would imagine him just lying their without a care to the world. It was one of the reasons that she loved him.

Inside in the same bedroom, there was a male dragon that was still sleeping on the bed. His golden scales sparkling in the sunlight while his large black wings were shining like the midnight sun. His horns also shined like they were pure diamond as well as the new horn-beard that was growing due to getting in the age of adulthood.

This was the dragon god

This was a legend in his right

His name is Spirit

He may look like a normal dragon but deep down he has a power the likes this world has ever seen. He has the ability to harness the powers of all elements in the world and channel then to a level that only guardians are able to reach.

Slowly Spirit gets up from his restful sleep. He would usually be up at this time of day but he was not idle during those four years since he had returned to the Dragon Realms with the help of his partner of his heart Richard.

The first two years was spent learning how to control his dark element powers. He only had a crash course in those abilities and they sometimes catch him by surprise.

The last two years was spent getting ready to train Rayde to be the next fire guardian. Spirit went to the far corners of the Dragon Realms looking for the best places to go. It was the reason that he was so tired when he got back home since he had to sometimes fly during night almost nonstop.

He lets out a yawn and makes his way over to the balcony to get some morning air. His sword tip tail slowly dragging on the ground. He opens the window and steps out and looks out at the open sky. He starts to feel of happiness washing over him as his breath in the fragrances of the blooming flowers. He also was able to smell the scent of his mate in conjunction with the other smells. It was still the same after all these years and it was one of the few things that gave Spirit a sense of peace.

He opened his wings and proceeds to glide down to the gardens. He made a smooth landing and just stands at the perimeter of the garden area and watches his mate water the flowers.

Mate

Just the thought of that word sends a flood of memories crashing through his mind. He remembers the night he first meet her, The day that he finally realizes his feeling for her, and finally the day that they made their partnership official.

His one and only mate, Krystal

**I think that this might be one of my better openings. This is only part one of the prologue and I hope to get the next part done as soon as I can.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, I did not know that the first chapter had any references to Eragon. I guess I will make the point saying that there is no way in heck that I own any of the Inheritance Cycle. Here is chapter two.**

A Normal Day Part Two

Spirit stayed where he was for a few minutes before decided to join his mate. He enjoyed being in her company as it always filled him with contempt.

Spirit ended up standing to the left of Krystal. It was then that she finally noticed him. She had a look of worry and confusion on her face.

"You should be still in bed." She replied

"I feel fine" was his response.

Krystal then started to examine him closely. His silver and gold scales were almost blinding in the sun. His eyes started to show signs that he had recovered but Krystal was not totally convinced.

The reason was that see had enjoyed taking care of Spirit when he got back. It felt good to her just to be able to take care of the dragon that was always trying to take care of her. A part of her did not want that to end but she knew better that it was a selfish idea and trusted Spirit that he could take care of his own body.

"We should probably get some breakfast." She remarked

"I am feeling a little hungry" Spirit responded and made their way to the dining hall.

The dining hall was one of the few rooms in the castle that Spirit likes to call 'mood rooms'. The reason is that the room would automatically change into a setting that would make the dragons feel at ease. It was a good way to judge how someone was feeling because of the way that the room would interact with the dragon. Other mood rooms include the guest and master bedrooms, the audience chamber, and the training room.

The setting of the dining room was a simple design since Spirit was not one to really enjoy a lavish lifestyle for very long and the fact that his upbringing inside the body of Richard made him feel more relaxed in a middle class set.

Breakfast consisted of roasted lamb and a type of drink that would support a dragon immune system and give them the energy needed to function.

Krystal finished her second helping and was too full to eat another bit. She then started at the man that she loved while he was biting down into his third helping. Not a day goes by that she would just stop what she was doing and think of all the things that have happen to her. He she was, an average looking dragoness, now the mate of the most powerful dragon ever. The fact that was true has elevated her to appear that she is considered the pinnacle of beauty.

She still wonders how she was able to capture the heart of Spirit. He had done everything to keep her happy: having a good home, a caring mate, the occasional 'fun in bed'. However, she had barely done anything to show how much she cared about him and yet, he was always happy. She remembers one day asking him is there was anything she could do to make her happy.

He said nothing except started a long a passionate kiss that was just full of love and understanding. When she recovered from it, he replied "Just the fact that I have you is all I ever needed."

She quickly got the thoughts out of her head and pondered a new dilemma that had surfaced. While Spirit was still asleep, she started to feel really ill in the morning. She told Spirit and he told her to see a doctor as soon as he left to train Rayde.

He finished eating and started to get himself ready for the year journey. On the week before the graduation (which was today), Spirit told Rayde that her training as a fire guardian will start as soon as the graduation was over and to get you goodbye in order.

Both dragons made their way back to their bedroom and got Spirit stuff in order. He plans on traveling light and just living off the land. He went to his trusty bag that he brought from Richard's realm and filled it with seasonings and a portable message crystal. The crystal acted like a cell phone in a sense, very useful for contacting in the wilds.

After everything was arranged, the two lovers made their way to the portal entrance, which was already primed and activated.

Spirit turned to look at Krystal and they stared into each other's eyes, completely lost in the moment. They shared a kiss good bye and Spirit said "If your illness turns out to be what I think it might be, I want you to go and stay with Spyro and Cynder. They can take care of you."

"I will"

"Good, I love you"

"I love you too"

Spirit then stepped into the portal that will take him to the beach. Krystal let out a sigh of worry. She did not know how Spirit could be able to guess it but he might be right.

She might be pregnant with a child.

**This was the only time I had to type. I plan on having the chapters set up so one chapter will be with Spirit and the other be with Krystal.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that Spring Break is starting, I can get some time to get some new chapters done. Here is chapter 3**

To be a Medical Fire Guardian (Spirit's POV)

I flew from the beach back to Warfang. The weather was warm and sunny and the wildlife was buzzing with activity. The amount of peace that was in the world was relaxing to me.

"This is how the world should be." I thought as I started to make my approach to Warfang.

The city has been going through some new construction to fit the growing population. The guardians have actually started to plan on setting up some new towns and villages to accommodate the new families that were starting. The city glisten in the morning sun and I notice that a large crowd was gathering around the Warfang Medical Academy.

I landed on the outside of the crowd on a nearby roof so I could observe what was going on without causing a commotion. Since my victory over Spyro when I first got here and the various missions that I have been on, I was elevate as a celebrity and everyone wanted to get their paws on me…especially the single dragoness.

The graduation ceremony was taking place in a large field in front of the school. Rows upon rows of cushions were placed in front of a stage. The stage had a podium and a few cushions on it for the other teachers and faculty that would be present at the ceremony.

It was then that music started to play and on cue, the double doors opened up and two columns of dragons and moles started to file out. The mole graduates were wearing a simple blue and yellow gown and a cap of the same color. The dragons were wearing decorative armor that was also blue and yellow. They march in beat with the music like a battalion of troops during training.

Even through all the identical armor and gowns that were present, I was able to find Rayde. Her face was practically gleaming with excitement but I sensed a dread to this day.

"Why is she feeling like that?" I thought

"_Maybe because she knows that as soon as she is done here, she has to go off with you for more training._" Richard replied

"Perhaps"

It was then that the music stopped playing and the faculty that was present made their way onto the stage. It was then that the principal, a female ice dragon, started to give the opening statements.

The students who were graduating were sitting without any emotion of boredom. I was surprise because I remember at Richard graduation; I notice a few guys and girls were more interested in texting on their cell phones or listing to their IPod or MP3.

It was then that the dean of the school started to hand out the symbol of a graduate. Since dragons don't have opposable thumbs, they had to use a type of magic that would give a mark on the dragon or mole shoulder that indicated that they graduated at Warfang Medical Academy. The symbol was a picture of a leave and the letters 'W''M' and 'A'.

One by one, each student's name was called. They would make their way from their sitting position and walk to the podium. They would be congratulated by the faculty that was there before being presented by the dean. He would then place his paw on their shoulder before channeling some energy into the paw. A soft glow of light would come from the paw and after a spam of three seconds, the dean would remove his paw and the symbol would be left in the place. The student would then walk off the stage and return to their seat.

Minutes passed until it was time for Rayde to come up. I still continued to hold my peace but on the inside I was beaming with excitement. She got up on the stage, got congratulated by the faculty, went over to the dean, and the dean started to put his paw on her left shoulder when someone shouted "Hold it right there!!!"

The crowd was in confusion as they notice a brown male dragon standing up and making his way over to the stage. The faculty tried to stop him but they were unsuccessful. I notice the rage that was burning in his eyes as he started to speak.

"She should not be allowed to graduate."

"Why not Spinner Think I will continue to upstage you." Was Rayde reply

Spinner ignored her and focused his attention on the dean."Sir I notice that she had not completed the application correctly and did not turn in her fees. In all due respect, she should have not been allow to even attend this school."

The dean turned to Spinner and said "She did not need to pay her fees because someone else covered for her and she was unable to fill out an application because she was a special case."

That seemed to get Spinner really ticked off. He started ranting about how it was unfair it was and how she should be punished for dishonoring the school. I noticed that Rayde was about to boil over, the dean was still calm (for he and a few others in the school know the real reason that Rayde was admitted in under special conditions) and the crowd and graduate were a mix of confusion, anger, worry, and support for Spinner.

I was trying my best to remain hidden but I was starting to experience so much anger and rage at that dragon. It was not that he was voicing his opinion, which were legitimist given what he knows, but the fact that Double Strike, the plan I developed with Richard, was being hindered by him and the fact that he started throwing out blatant lies about how she was able to get into the school, ranging from criminal activities to accepting bribes and even having sex with the dean and head of admissions to allow her in.

I could not stand it anymore. This kid was bad mouthing Rayde, me, the school, and everyone else that he had contact with.

I let out a fearsome roar that shocked the ground and cause people to get scared.

The assembly was quiet; everyone was trying to figure out where that noise was coming from. Some people looked at Rayde, some looked at her father who was present, some looked at Infinitis, and the rest were staring around the two crowds looking for the source.

"Up there" someone finally shouted when they saw me.

Every single pair of eyes was staring at me at that moment. I had a thought that I would just leave now but I remembered the reason why I yelled and turned my gold-pissed off eyes at Spinner. I notice that all the emotions he had a few minutes ago was drained save for one.

Pure terror

I jumped off the building and land in front of the stage. I then made my way on to it and position myself so I was in between Rayde and Spinner. Everyone was as quiet as a grave, all wondering what I was going to do next. I also sensed that they wanted to know why I was here in the first place.

I quickly came up with two stories that would solve the problem at hand. One was the truth and the other was a made up tale. I turned my head to Rayde and said in a voice so low that only she could hear "Do you want your classmates to know the truth or not?"

She thought long and hard until finally she said in an equal tone of voice "Yes, there is no point in hiding now. Let my friends and classmates know who was graduating with them."

There was determination in her face that made me realize that she was speaking from her heart. I gave a quick nod of the head before turning my attention back to Spinner.

I started to release some of my anger but still keeping it in check. I then spoke to him in a voice that would remind you of a drill Sergeant "So…you seem to have a knack for coming up with such slanderous lies. However, it was not your fault since you are indeed without any true evidence. This does not excuse from you behavior at all."

"I…I'm sorry" he replied shaken by the tone of my voice.

"Sorry is not going to cut it Spinner. You may be a good medical dragon but you have a serious ego problem."

"Why do you even care about her anyway." He asked blandly

"I care…to the same degree as a master cares for the wellbeing of his student." I replied in a solemn voice.

The crowds and Spinner all had shocked looks on their faces. They all knew the existence of the dragon god but not once have they even thought of him having an apprentice, even more so that said apprentice was studying with them the whole time.

Spinner finally regained his voice and said "So…that m…means…"

"…You were just bad mouthing my apprentice and your next fire guardian." I replied eliminating all lies and covers.

**I will call it a chapter and get started on the next one as soon as I am able. Happy Spring break**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 that is all I have to say.**

Time to Start Training (Spirit POV)

For the dragons and moles who did not know beforehand, my declaration was a complete jaw-dropper. They were just sitting there with their mouths open and their eyes look like they were about to pop right out of their sockets.

I did not blame them either, if the situation was not forced to this degree, they would not have known until the Fire Guardian Coronation.

I heard one of the moles in the graduating crowd shout "prove it!" Most of the others started to agree with that statement and waited for a response.

I gave a sigh of annoyance. All I just wanted was for Rayde to graduate so we could get started with her training. However, they were determined to see some prove so I had no choice.

I looked out at the crowd and said in a loud voice "You want prove, fine. Does anyone remembers how the guardians determine if a dragon is destined to be the next guardian?"

A couple of dragons and moles raised their paws and hands respectively. I gave a half-smile knowing that at least some of the students remember their lessons. It warms my heart to see the new generation rising up to replace the old. It reminded me of my possible kids that were coming but I put that thought out of my head and turned to Rayde.

"Okay time for your first lesson." I said

"What…here…now." she stammered clearly not expecting to reveal herself in front of her classmates.

"It will be alright" I said to try and comfort her. "This is just going to be a simple exercise, but one of the most important. I will teach you a more effective way on summoning your white flame. This is very important when you are in battle and have to summon it without the wait to charge up your energy."

"How do I do this?"

"It simple enough, just listen closely." I replied both eager and nervous about my first lesson to another dragon.

I then started to whisper what I wanted Rayde to do. I could feel that she understood what I was asking her to do.

She then started to charge up her white fire. I watched her progress with the same degree as a master watching an apprentice. With the new suggestions that I have given her, she was building up her power much faster than the last time. She opens her mouth once she got sufficient power.

A torrent of white fire suddenly came out like a roaring fire.

She holds the flame for three minutes before terminating it. After that, no one dared question the clam and the graduation continued without a hitch. Of course, Spinner was punished for his outburst and false claims.

When the graduation was over, the after party started. Parents, friends, students, and faculty were all talking, laughing, dancing, and having a good time. There were various meats, fruits, vegetables, and wines and beers.

I found myself standing with Rayde and her father as well as her mate. I was drinking a glass of water and having a good chat with Rayde's father when a couple of young dragons made their way over to me.

There was a green dragon, a yellow dragon, and a white dragoness. They all looked so cute that I had a hard time looking at anything else.

"Hello little ones" I replied in a sweet tone

They just stared at me with wonder. I started to get a little nervous due to their lack of action. It was then that the green dragon started to speak.

"Is it true?"

"What is" I replied confused

"Our teacher is teaching us about the famous dragon god." The yellow one responded "We were wondering if that was you?"

I gave a quick sigh and responded "Yes that would be me."

"Cool" the green one replied

"Sweet" the yellow ones said "Silver think you are cute."

The silver one started to blush a little and I had a short laugh to myself.

It was then that the mother came and after apologizing, which I told her it was no big deal, she made off with her children behind.

Then the night moved onto day.

_The Next Day_

I was standing on the rampart of Warfang watching the sun rise into the sky. I was remembering what it was like back at the castle, waking up to his mate and helping her with watering the flowers.

It was then that I felt Rayde approaching. She was wearing a bag that had some medical supplies and her own seasoning.

We gave a brief nod before taking off. We knew in our hearts that we would not return.

None would ever see or hear us again for one whole year.

**The next chapter will be in Krystal POV. See you all later.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Doctor Visit (Krystal POV)

The doctor office was a simple white room with various machines design to scan a subject's body and energy. It also had a few posters and objects unique to the doctor in question.

It was in this room that I was currently waiting in.

I was sitting on the bed awaiting the doctor to return with the results. Cynder was with me as she already had experience with what I might be going through. It was earlier in the year when Spyro and Cynder gave birth to their egg as well.

Their egg was a simple red colored egg and when it finally hit news; people were practically begging to catch a look at the egg.

I was worried that the same thing would happen to Spirit and me so I decided to come today to try and find out.

When we got in, the doctor, a female electric dragon, had me lay on my back and started to scan me with a machine. The process took no more than a few minutes in which the doctor said that she will return with the results.

That had been five minutes ago.

I started to get a little nervous and was involuntarily moving my legs.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be alright." Cynder replied trying to calm me down.

"But what if something is wrong with the egg? What if…" my sentence got cut off when the door started to open.

The same doctor came into the room. I tried to judge the mood on her face but it was protected by a blank expression.

"So" I asked with a voice that was mixed with hope, worry, and fear.

The doctor turned and looked at me and said in a happy tone "Congratulations, you are going to have twins."

**I would like a name for Spyro and Cynder child. I still have not decided if it was going to be a boy or a girl. Also just to let you know, during this year time, I will not be going through every single day. I will tell you what day it will be in the opening of the chapter.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy April fool's Day and Cherry Blossom Festival; here is my gift that is not a joke the next chapter.**

Training Part 1(Spirit POV)

_7:00 am_

_Undisclosed location_

_Day 50_

_Temple of the Fire_

This place resonates with raw fire power.

That was my first thought when we came to the temple just over a week ago. Before that, we were spending our time reviewing the history of past fire guardians and general dragon history. Rayde proved to be a very determined student and was going through lesson at a paced that impressed me.

I quickly brought my thoughts out of the past and focused on my student, who was struggling to learn how to do the charged comet dash. That is an attack that starts off with the dragon releasing a fireball then quickly going into a comet dash. The comet dash will absorb the fireball and give the attack more bangs for the buck.

We were currently in a building know as the temple of fire. It was where the fire guardian and his apprentice go to get started on actual fire training. We plan on staying there until the spring when Rayde will have to go through her final test.

The temple was nothing more than two rooms, a small kitchen that you had to stock yourself and a training arena. The training arena was a simple circle room that had a brown color with four orange fire symbols spaced out so there were far enough from the others. I learned how to summon the training dummies here during one of my expeditions and have now created one for Rayde to practice on.

After her sixth attempt to get it right, I notice that she was getting worn out. Her chest was moving up and down in great heaves and her eyes looked like they were about to go asleep.

I removed the dummy and said in a stern voice "Alright that is enough. It is time to call it a day."

Rayde let out a heavy sigh of relief and went straight into her room. I could not blame since I was trying to push her limit. A part of me regrets what I am doing but I had to keep reminding myself that I will be personally responsible for the success or failure of the next fire guardian.

"This is my chance to make a real difference in our world. I just hope that I am doing the right thing."

"_She may hate you now, but I would guess she would be grateful when it is all said and done."_

"I hope you are right Richard"

I then made my way to my own room but not without passing Rayde's room so I could check in on her.

Before I could open the door, I heard a faint noise coming from the room. It sounded like Rayde was crying. It was then that it all made sense to me.

She was upset because she misses her mate.

**Next chapter coming up as soon as I can get the time**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 coming at you in 3…2…1…mark, BTW, a review has allowed me to use their OC.**

Babysitting (Krystal's POV)

_Day 63_

_Spyro & Cynder's house, Warfang_

_5:00 P.M_

"We will be back in a few hours. There is food in the kitchen in case he gets hungry and make sure he gets to bed on time." Cynder said at the door to the house that she and Spyro lived with their new-born baby. They plan on having their honeymoon tonight by first going to have a real fancy dinner at one of the hardest places to get reservations in Warfang. Then they were going to a cave that Cynder had found when she was under the influence of the Dark Master and 'rekindling their love'.

At least that is what they told me.

Spyro was already out the door. They had both gotten themselves all clean-up for their trip and they looked stunning. Even Cynder old braces shined like they were brand new. I knew that they were going to have a lovely time and it will be just what their relationship needs. I have always been glad for them to allow me to stay with them until my mate comes back and have done everything they could to keep me happy and content.

But for some strange reason, I felt a pain of anger and jealousy.

The reason was that my own husband had not contacted me at all. I knew that he was suppose to focus on his mission and could not afford any distraction but I suddenly had the desire to hear his voice again.

Then in a flash I felt sad because my husband was not here to take care of me and provide the comfort that I needed.

Then nothing

I looked down at my stomach that was just starting to get a bit larger but was not completely restricting my movements.

"It is happening again" I thought remembering what the specialist that I go to on a 2 weekly session told me. The first few months of my child development were spent going through various mood swings and eating habits. I still remember last night when I had a sudden craving for vanilla dipped frog legs. I still remember the look that Spyro and Cynder's son gave when he saw me devoured the dish like it was my last meal.

Their son, Fever

It was at that moment that Fever came down the stairs just as Cynder and Spyro left. Fever was a red fire dragon; his face was broad and slightly resembled Spyro own features if you stare at his face long enough. His horns were like his mothers and he had flame shaped crests running the length of his spine. His underbelly was a beautiful gold and his wings were a brilliant crimson. He was born about two weeks ago and has come to look up to me as an aunt.

"Auntie Krystal, where did mommy and daddy go?" he asked in a cute tone that almost every youngling has.

"They went off on their honeymoon." I replied still sitting on the couch, where I have been at since Cynder and Spyro started to get ready.

"What is a honeymoon?"

"A honeymoon is when a male dragon and a female dragon go somewhere special together…alone without and children."

"But why?" he replied while giving me the same innocence dragon look (A.N: It is similar to the puppy dog eyes)

"Because, sometimes married grown-ups just need time to be with the dragon they love."

He was quiet for a few minutes before saying "I'm hungry"

"Well…let's see what your mom left for you."

I got up from my couch and made my way to the kitchen. The kitchen was a 14X14 square that had walls that were covered in reddish paint. It had a fridge, sink, lots of counter space, a table that can sit up to 6 dragons with one of the chairs filled with cushions, and a fan.

I went over to the fridge and pulled out a container that had the label "Fever's Dinner" I opened the container and inside was pieces of meat cut down to kid's size. I brought the container over to Fever, who had gotten up onto his chair by now, and he started to eat with manners that would betray what his actually age might be. I then got a half eaten sheep, which Spyro claimed to be his favorite type of meat in the world, and started to eat as well.

We ate in silence for a good while. It was then that fever let out a big yawn and his eyes started to look drowsy. I took a quick look at the clock and notice that it was almost 7:00, Fever bedtime.

"Alright sport, time for bed." I replied

"But I am not tired" he said trying, unsuccessfully, to suppress another yawn.

"No buts do what your auntie tells you to do."

"Okay" he replied as he slowly made his way up to his room, tail dragging on the ground.

"If you hurry, I might tell you a bedtime story." I said and that seemed to motivate him as he practically glided up the stairs to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I let out a quick chuckle as I started to clean up the table. I wanted to make sure that the house was nice and clear for Cynder to come back to. Once everything was spotless, I then made my way upstairs to Fever's room.

His room had a green rug that he would play with his toys on, his toy chest, a bookshelf, a window that had a yellow curtain, a nightlight, and his bed which he was already in.

The bed had four pillows that were each colored with an element that Spyro had while the bed sheets were colored in red, green, white, and black.

I pulled up a stool and asked "Are you comfy?"

He gave a quick nod and waited for me to begin.

I started to think of what I could tell him but he had heard most of the stories that were possible to tell him from his mom already. It was then that I remember a story my mate told me when I was taking care of him.

"Fever, have you ever heard of a place called Alagaesia?"

**APRIL FOOLS x). I am calling it a chapter here. The reason I stop here was that I wanted to let you all imagine what story Krystal tells Fever. Is can be any part of the Inherence Cycle that we know of at this moment in time (So Books 1, 2, and 3). Oh yeah, I also do NOT own Fever, he belongs to Jamester0091.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here comes chapter 8.**

Training Part 2 (Spirit POV)

_Day 152_

_Unknown Location_

_Temple of Fire_

_12:45 P.M_

I was just returning to the training area after I was finished with my lunch. I moved over to my usual spot which was in front of the only door leading to the outside world. It would not be for another 10 minutes before Rayde would be finished with her lunch so I decided to used this time to contact Krystal.

I had two methods for contacting her, the first one was by a message bird that was in my room, it was the most secret way of contacting her but it would take time. The second would be the message crystal that I brought with me. It would be faster but I knew Rayde would be able to find out and beg me to have her contact her mate.

I decided to use the bird method…after I was done with this lesson.

It was then that Rayde entered the room. The days were doing wonders for her, if she was not so preoccupied with the training. She was just reaching her full adult beauty and was considered very attractive in my case. The only thing that seems to damage her beauty was the collection of burns, cuts, and bruises that covered her entire body.

The testament to the training, some from the dummies and the rest from me. It was never my attention to hurt her but she needs practice when up against another dragon and what better sparring partner is there than me.

"What is today's lesson, master" she replied in a serious tone but I also notice that there was a coldness to her voice. It was then that I understand what I was doing.

I was tearing her playfulness and happiness with this training.

My heart was now split into two. One part wanted me to stop the training right then and there while the other part remembered that I was still doing a mission to the guardians and I had to see it through.

I decided to let her have the day off but while still doing some training. I was planning on having her start learning how to do the insulation bubble (That is what I called the bubble Ignitus made to try and get Spyro and Cynder through the belt of fire) but she could always continue to learn from the past guardians.

"All I what you to do today is to read about the exploits of the fourth fire guardian and tell me about them tomorrow" I replied in an understanding voice.

She seems to lighten up with the thought of not doing anything other than memorization and almost immediately bolted to her room. I gave a quick chuckle and made my way to my room.

My room was a simple design only created to serve as a temporary home. I ignored the bed and made my way to the balcony that also housed the message pigeons. There were five pigeons that could be used for casual messages and a single hawk for emergency messages. The hawk is the one I went to.

I opened the cage and the hawk immediately went to his perch on the desk, instincts telling him that he would only be released if he needed to deliver a message. I went over to the desk and pulled out a quill, ink, and a piece of paper. I then started to write a letter to my mate Krystal telling her how much I missed her and to write back.

When the letter was done, I put it in a message container and strapped it onto the hawk's leg. It gave me an intelligent look that was asking "Who shall receive the message?" I then used my mind to send an image of Krystal, as real as I could possible make it. When I was finished, the hawk took off into the air and made his way to Warfang, as fast as he could go.

**Tell me if I am going to fast with this year and I will try to put more days in. I plan on having one more solo chapter with Krystal and then start working on the conclusion to the year.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would have never imagined that my story would become a prologue of a sort to one of the best stories I have ever read. You will know what I am talking about soon enough. Here is chapter 9. P.S: Sorry for the delay but I have been busy.**

It's a… (Krystal POV)

_Day 174_

_Outside Warfang Hospital, Warfang_

_6:00 P.M_

Me and Cynder we walking to the hospital chatting about what today were going to bring. I was in a good mood ever since I started to get letter from Spirit. It sounded like things were going well except for the fact that Rayde was getting depressed that she was unable to see her mate. I have notice that Infinitis had been a little sad himself. I tried to talk to him to make him feel better but I believe he would only return to his original self when Rayde comes back.

We went into the E.R waiting area. It was still a few minutes before it was time to see the doctor. Cynder seem to occupy her time by reading some of the magazines that were on the table. I just stared out in the afternoon sky; imagining that I was in my bed with Spirit just enjoying each other company. I could feel the heat that was coming off his scales and feel his strong, well developed muscles almost like he was already there.

It was then that I heard my name called. I got out of my trance and made my way to the back to the room with Cynder right behind me.

The room was the same that I have always been to and I have always had the same doctor.

She came in and explained that they she was going to try and establish a general understand of the babies that were inside me. She was going to try and find out what element they were and wither they were boys, girls, or one boy and one girl.

She put her paw on my swelling chest and started to probe at the two eggs that are developing inside of me. My mind drifted off to various outcomes of what our life would be like with kids. Some were happy, some funny, other tough. "It would be very interesting how we do as parents" I thought.

And just like that, it was over.

I looked at the doctor and she gave a warm smile that put me at ease.

"So…" I asked, with a hint of worry and excitement in my voice.

"You are going to be the proud mother of two girls, one fire and the other electric." She replied

I was just about to leap with joy at the thought of raising two daughters. I could not wait to tell Spirit.

**Short chapter I know. The season is almost over so I may be back to my usual updating schedule.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	10. Chapter 10

**Man I need to get inspired more to do this. I did not realize how long the year was going to be. Ah well, I get it done when I can. Here is the next chapter.**

The Talk (Spirit POV)

_Day 289_

_Temple of Fire, Unknown Location_

_5:00 P.M_

I was in my room reading the latest letter that was sent by Krystal. I was overjoyed when I heard the news about my daughters though I had long to be with her when we received the news. She also wished I was there as well but understands the importance of what I am doing here. Since that time, we have been trying to come up with good names for them. It had been on my mind for many a days.

That is until now.

Rayde was currently making dinner after another hard day of practice. She has been losing more and more of her focus everyday and I am staring to get concerned that it might affect her training. She feels more compelled to just sit in her room all day whenever I give her a day off.

"I think it is time to get her head back into the game." I thought

"_I could not agree more. She needs to learn that this is serious business and if she cannot live without her mate for at least one year, she may not be eligible for becoming a fire guardian_"

I started to walk to the kitchen to eat while still chatting with Richard.

"But she has so much potential why is she breaking down now?"

"_That is a question both of us would like an answer to. However, she needs to understand that when she becomes a fire guardian, she will be dealing with the day to day roles and responsibilities that are associated with that position._"

"I know I just hate seeing her like this because it makes me think that is how Krystal is feeling."

"_Maybe you should talk to her. Find out why she has been acting like this._"

"You may be right."

"_There is only one way to find out._"

I made it to the kitchen door and paused at the threshold. It was not that I was not hungry but I was trying to figure out how to get Rayde to explain herself. I could smell the aroma of freshly cooked fish and fowl but I tried to keep my instincts down by using sound logic.

After one and a half minutes, I felt satisfied with how I was going to handle this and opened the door to eat. There I found Rayde already sitting at the table eating one of the fishes that she had caught in the nearby river. She gave a glance at me but said nothing as I made my way to my seat. I got a whole duck and started to eat it savoring the taste of the spices and herbs that was in the meat.

After finishing the duck, I then said "The year is almost over you known."

Rayde replied "I know."

"So what is wrong?"

"Nothing"

"_Nothing my butt_" Richard replied but I ignored him.

"There is something going on with you and as your master I have a right to know."

"There is nothing wrong" she replied in a cold voice.

I gave her a stone look that could have been influenced by my fear ability because I sent a shiver down her spine.

"Like hell there is nothing wrong, at first I ignored it because it was not affecting your training but now I see that as long as this problem remains we are never going to get done in time for the deadline."

She started to get nervous and replied "I…I…"

"You what, spit it out already."

"I…I want…YOU." She practically shouted as she leaps to me in an attempt to tackle me. I let out a surprise yelp as I did a backwards dodge roll into the training arena.

I was confused as heck as I watch her slowly coming to me, hips moving in a seductive fashion and her eyes in a complete lust filled state.

Just as quickly as it began, I felt Richard starting to put up barrier to prevent my hormones from responding to her. I felt my mind get as ease as I started to use logic to get my mind together.

The distance separating us was a couple of feet and she was closing. I quickly shouted "What the heck do you think you are doing."

"I am sorry master, I tried to resist but you are so strong and I was getting into my heat."

It all finally made sense to me. I should have known that Rayde might be going into heat and that was the reason she was getting soft on her training.

Before I could process this turn of events, she made a single leap to me. I did a dodge to the right and tried to keep the distance between us as much as I could. I could guess that she thought that I was playing in her lust-filled dazed mind while I was just trying to talk some sense into her.

"This is not you Rayde. Calm the heck down and think what you are doing."

"You know you can't resist me Spirit. I am the only female here and I know you are attracted to me. Now stop this little game and let get to the real show." She replied in a seductive voice that was clearly lust filled.

I realized that she was without common sense anymore and the only thing left for me to do was to snap her out of it.

I waited for her to charge at me again. When she did, I did a slide to my side while using my tail to trip her. She landed on her back with a thump and before she had the chance to get up, I landed on top of her.

She started to get giggle as her sex-induce mind was telling her that I was ready for her. She tried to spread her hind legs to reveal her women-hood but I put a stop to that. Before she could reply, she got a full serving of my siren scream.

I could hear Rayde start to scream in terror. A part of me regrets doing this but she needs to learn how to control her hormones one way or another.

After a minute, I canceled my stack and got off of her to make sure she was alright. I check her vitals and found that minus an accelerated heart due to the effect of the scream, the rest was fine.

It was my first time using paralyze siren scream. It had the same effect as a normal siren scream but with the added bonus of putting the opponent in a frozen state.

I had to act fast before the effects wore off. I hoisted her body onto my back and made my way to her room. I could hear her breathing and moans but I kept my mind focused on the task at hand.

I got to her room and put her on her bed so that she was lying on her back with her head propped up on the pillows. I then went to my room and got four crystals, two orange and two green. I then went back to her room and using my earth powers, morph each crystal into a circle that wrapped around one of her paw wrist. I then placed the two red one on her front paws and the two green ones on her hind paws. I then created an earth chain and tied each paw to the bed so she would be incapacitated.

I finished just as the effects wore off. She slowly looked around the room, tried to move her paws, and once realizing she was trapped, put on a seductive smile.

"So…what is my big strong master going to teach me now?" she asked playfully but clearly lust induced.

I said nothing but instead just walk out of her room and into mine. It was late anyway and she was not going anywhere. I deal with it tomorrow.

**Were coming up to the reunion of Spirit and Krystal, will Spirit be in time to see the birth of his children. Find out soon enough.**

**P.S: Let me know if this chapter warrants a boast in the rating.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coming down the wire for the year of separation between Spirit and Krystal, here is the next chapter.**

**P.S: This might be me dreaming but I hope to get a least 50 reviews by the time this story is over.**

Training and Understanding (Spirit POV)

_Day 300_

_Temple of Fire, Unknown Location_

_8:45 A.M._

I was eating breakfast alone when I heard a faint noise coming from Rayde's room. I paid it no mind, thinking that it was another one of her tricks to try and get me to mate with her. For the last few days, she was using every trick in the book to try and get my hormones to be in control. It ranged from showing me her women-hood, to fake crying and releasing large amounts of her sent to try and provoke me.

I was glad that Richard was still with me and doing what her could to keep me from performing adultery. There have been moments where it came close, closer than I ever wanted to be. However, I would always be save when Richard would send me memories of my time with Krystal. It always brought me back to reality just in the nick of time.

"It might be a good time to try that new power we learned from the book my father wrote." I said to Richard

"_It will keep us occupied from more troubling matters but sooner or later, you are going to have to check in on her._"

"I know" I replied as I made my way to the dojo.

The power in question was a very old power back in the days when silver dragons were a common sight. That changed however when a silver dragon, whose name was lost in the passage of time, found an ancient temple inside a volcano. The dragon was curious and entered the temple. He went through many traps and puzzles until he came to the center and found a large spirit crystal. The crystal was different that instead of glowing blue, it was glowing white. Curiosity got the better of him and decided to touch the crystal. It was then that the crystal started to form and morph into the shape of a dragon. The silver dragon was scared but was unable to move.

The records are vague as to what happen between the silver dragon and the crystal dragon but they do talk about a deal the silver dragon made with the crystal dragon. The crystal dragon granted the abilities to harness all eight elements in the world and an element that was special to the ancestors. The down side was that only two silver dragons could exist in every age. When the deal was made, the silver dragon left the temple only to find that the rest of his kind was killed by an unknown cause. He was heartbroken and went into a state of despair for many days.

It was then that the crystal dragon returned to him. At first, the silver dragon was angry with him over the fact that he was the last of his kind. The crystal dragon understood his greave and offered him a title that he and his descendent would carry for the rest of their lives. The title would also come with another gift and as a bonus; the silver dragon was allowed to choose his title. He thought long and hard until he came up with the answer. "I want me and my future generations to be known as 'The Guardian of Light'. The crystal dragon was pleased and gave his two gifts. The first was the ancestral memory of the location of the Temple of the Holy Fire, the most powerful light based substance in the Dragon Realms.

The second was a ninth element in addition to the other eight, the power to cleanse any dark dragon from their corrupted influence without causing any physical pain. (A.N: I am sorry for the history lesson but it was needed.)

I still did not know where the Holy Fire was but for the last few days I have felt a new power surfacing. I ask Richard to look into it and he told me that it was my ninth element ready to be awakened. It was today that we decided to try and unleash it.

I created a single dummy that was under the complete influence of darkness and started to search for that power. I could feel my light powers and my dark ones but I then notice a certain…merge between some of my light and dark energies. I tapped into that power and charged it into my mouth. An orb of white energy appeared and started to collect in my mouth until it was full. I then focused on the target and release it in a steady stream.

A large beam strikes the target dead in the chest. The dummy floated in the air and I could feel the darkness inside of the dummy start to disappear. I poured more energy into the attack, eager to test the limit of the attack.

After a period of 30 seconds, I halted the flow of energy from my mouth. I watched as the dummy returned to the ground and was surprised that no damage was caused by the attack. I let out a roar of victory over the new power.

The power, as the first silver dragon called it, of Concavity.** (A.N: Credit goes to Viperwatcher for the name)**

I then heard more noise coming from Rayde's room. Realizing that it warrants my attention, I made my way to the room. I could feel Richard fortify my mind of my hormones as I double checked to make sure the four restricting crystals were still active. The orange ones are designed to limit the amount of strength a dragon has while the green ones keep their magic powers low. I had to use then because I did not want her to try and tackle me to force me to mate.

I made it to her room and I hear crying. Part of me was concerned for her but another part was still on edge, expecting another form of trick. I entered the room and the first thing I notice was the lack of her sent in the air. I then notice that she had bent her head over so she was crying on her chest. I felt great sadness in her and decided to take a chance at communicating with her, since it was hard to talk with a lust filled dragoness.

"Are you alright Rayde?" I asked

"No I'm not" was her reply

"What's wrong?"

"I failed you master" she looked up at me and I notice that there was no more lust in her eyes, only despair. "I thought I could handle myself when my heat came since I already mated with Infinitis but it seems that I was wrong. I did my best to keep it under control but it was too much. I don't deserve to be a fire guardian."

"NO" I shouted as I made my way over to her side. I then lowered my voice to a tone of that a father talking to their child.

"You did not fail; you were merely fallowing your instincts. It is completely natural although if you had told me beforehand, we could have gotten through this without too much problems."

"Did…did I…"

"No you didn't. You did not receive my seed."

"That good"

We were silent for a few minutes before I said "Is your heat over?"

"Yes master"

"And do you promise to work harder to make up for the time that was lost."

"Yes master I promise."

"Good, if you show the same determination you showed in the past, we will have completed your training in time for you final test."

"Understood master"

I unlocked the chains that were holding her and she made her way to get something to eat. She then made her way to the dojo and we got back to work on turning her into a full fledge fire guardian.

**I wonder what the final test is. You will find out soon enough.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	12. Chapter 12

**For those of you who are wondering what this final test was, here it comes.**

The Test (Spirit POV)

_Day 306_

_Temple of Fire/ Unknown Location_

_5:00 A.M_

I was sleeping in my room when the first lays of sunlight entered my vision. I slowly opened my eyes and took a moment to bask in the sunlight.

"Today is the day." I thought as I stretched to get the bones in place.

I then made my way to the kitchen and started to empty out the fridge except for today breakfast. I then notice that Rayde made her way into the room. She was still a little dazed until she notices that I was throwing food out. She then asked "why are you doing that?"

"Because, we are done staying here"

"So does that mean my training is complete." She asked in a hopeful tone. I then replied "Sit down and I will explain."

She got to her seat and I served her a plate of lamb and sheep. I then took my spot opposite from her and we started to eat our food. When we finished, Rayde started to look at me with a curious gaze as I tried to figure out how to explain this to her.

"Okay" I said "for starters, we are done living at the Temple of Fire and will make our trip in 50 days."

"Why are we leaving so early?"

"You need all of this time to pass your final test."

"What test?"

I let out a quick breath and thought "Here goes nothing". I then said "the test is simple enough; all you have to do is to catch me three times in 50 days."

"What do you mean 'catch you'?"

"Before the test starts, I will coat your paws with a special mixture that will leave a mark on me when you touch me. I will be doing everything in my power to try and prevent that from happening." I explained

"Everything?" she asked with a hint of nervousness that I quickly realized was that it was the fact that she would face me in all my power.

"Just all the power I have in strength and my fire abilities. I won't use any other elements."

She let out a breath of relieve and I continued "you need to come at me with the intent to kill if you are ever going to tag me. You can use anything that you can get your hands on."

"I understand."

"Good. I will then put the mixture on and give you a five minute head start."

"Okay" Rayde replied as she made her way outside. However, before she got to the door to the dojo, I said "For the record, if you fail, we will spend another year here."

I heard a gulp from her but she replied "I understand Master."

I then got up from my seat and went to my room to get the mixture I was working on two nights ago. The mixture was a yellowish red and was in a pail.

Rayde then rolled to her back and I used my ice powers to take the mixture and put it on her paws. We remained completely professional throughout the whole event.

When it was done, I just stood there like a statue while Richard started to time for five minutes. At first Rayde was confused but she realized that it was her head start and made off to the woods.

_4 minutes left_

I watched as she disappeared in the trees

_3 minutes left_

I could hear the rustling of leaves and the sound of broken branches.

_2 minutes left_

The sound started to get softer and softer

_60 seconds_

Then I heard no more

_10-9-8-7-6-5 _I got into my ready stance _4-3-2-1 and GO._

I leaped up into the air and started the final test for Rayde to become a fire guardian.

**The next chapter will be divided into three days, each day representing the day Rayde made a tag on Spirit.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have this idea four days packed into one chapter. Three is based on the test and the last will be a surprise.**

Three Strikes to Be a Fire Guardian (Spirit POV)

_Day 319_

_Forest/ Unknown Location_

_Unknown Time_

I bent over and look at the ground. I notice various tracks but the most dominant was made by a dragon.

"Foolish" I thought as I made my way to her fallowing the trail I picked up ten days prior from today.

The final was divided into three parts. Although Rayde did not know it yet she will learn soon enough. The first was Survival and I was seeing if she could ambush me effectively. From the look of it, she was doing a poor job of it.

Or I was walking into a trap.

I stopped my walking and started to examine my surroundings. I used my eyes to scan for irregular patterns in the tree line and ground and my ears to hear the slightest sound.

Everything was quiet except for the forest animals and the sound of rushing water.

I gave myself a sigh until I heard a rustle behind me. Using fine tuned reflexes, I let out a fire breath at the direction. It did not last long and when I stopped, I check to see what I got.

There was nothing in that location.

I gave an annoyed look that I was scared by some small animal and gave some time to calm my nerves. It was then that I felt an energy coming from behind me.

I turned around to find Rayde speeding to me with her right paw stretched out. I did not have time to time to dodge and she marked me on the shoulder.

I gave an annoyed look and charged up for a fire fury. She gave a yelp before taking off to escape my blast radius.

When the fury ended, I looked around to find that none of the forest had been damaged and the magic fire still burning. I looked at my shoulder and saw a fire mark blazing on the shoulder. It did not hurt since it was not permanent or anything.

"That's one" I thought as I settled in for the night, as darkness finally came during my fury.

_Day 331_

_Forest/Unknown Location_

_Unknown Time_

I was resting near a stream as I pondered my next course of action. Every now and then, I would look at my shoulder at the fire mark that was still glowing since the day that Rayde gave me. Since then, I have not been able to detect her. I learned quickly that she might be using her medical training to blend into the forest.

I tried to counter by moving into an open area so she could not use the trees to ambush me.

That was ten days ago.

I only went into the forest to get food and to relieve myself. Every time I did that I would try to sense Rayde but could not pick up a trace of her.

Not that she would be able to surprise me again since she has to reveal her powers when she moves for a tag and I will be able to sense that.

"I wonder how long she has left."

"_About 20 more days_" Richard replied.

I nodded my head and continued to look at the river. It was clear blue and had a few branches and other debris.

I then heard a tree branch snap.

I let out a sigh and thought "Does she think that will work again."

I made my way to the place where I heard the branch but I kept my senses alert this time.

I found that there was nothing again and that was when I heard the distinct sound of water being disrupted.

I turned around and found Rayde coming at me with her paw outstretched, looking for another easy mark.

I gave a smug look and jumped into the air while shooting a fireball at the location I was just at. Rayde let out a surprise yelp before doing a dodge roll to get out of the blast radius. She caught the edge of the blast and it caused some minor burns on her scales.

I let out a quick roar and dove at her, spinning my body in a comet dash. She dodges that as well and tried to hide in the tree line but I kept blocking her path.

She realized that she was not going to tag me with tricks this time and got some distance between me and her and got into her fighting stance.

I gave a brief chuckle as to the thought that she would be able to overpower me and got into my own stance.

"You do know that I am much stronger then you are." I said in a confident tone.

"True" she replied "but there is more to a battle then strength."

I gave an annoyed look on the outside but inside I was beaming with pride.

"So be it. You will never be able to tag me a second time." I said before I released a fire blast at her.

She dodged it gracefully and kept dodging as I kept blasting. I could not even graze her with my attacks but I knew she would not last much longer.

It was then that she started to move closer to me while still dodging my attacks. I started to panic as I released more of my fire blast in a vain attempt to hit her.

I was running low on energy and before I know it, Rayde was right in front of me. The fire that were still burning but not actually causing damage to the forest; she was radiating a beauty that of a huntress. I was completely stunned.

So stunned that I did not notice when she gave a smirk and placed her paw on my other shoulder. The blast put me back to reality and I watched as she disappeared in the forest leaving the fires to burn down.

_Day 349_

_Forest/Unknown Location_

_Unknown Time_

"_Only one day left_" Richard said as we were flying over the forest in an attempt to find Rayde in the air. I believe that she was hiding in the canopy and wanted to see if that was true. There was also less of a chance of getting ambush.

I continued to glance at the ground below me, looking for my student. My thoughts kept going back to the two marks on my shoulder. All she needed was one more and she would have past her test. I knew that she would be extra determining to get the last mark but I was going to make her work for it.

I then heard the sound of a falling object coming…above me. I did a spin and my eyes widen with shock.

It was Rayde.

She was coming in a comet dash at me but I used a speed burst to get away just in time. She corrected herself and started to speed towards me in an attempt to tag me.

I gave a smug look and did a dodge roll right over her. I notice a surprise look that quickly changed into one of determination. She kept coming at me with the same tactic wile I just kept on dodging her.

It was then that she tried a different approach. She started to charge at me again. I gave a smug look and started my dodge roll but as soon as I got halfway through it, I felt something slam into me. It pushed me back and when I got my bearings, I saw that I was nose to nose with Rayde.

And she had her paw on my fore head.

She removed it and a fire mark was all that was left.

We just hovered there until I said "Let's return to the temple."

She nodded her head and we flew back. Neither of us made a sound except for the flapping of our wings.

_Day 350_

_Temple of Fire/Unknown Location_

_7:00 A.M._

I was standing on the observation platform with my bag slung over me and watching the morning sun rise. I was waiting patiently for Rayde to arrive but inside I was gleaming with joy. I just could not believe that I had successfully trained the next fire guardian.

And I was now returning to my mate and my future kids.

I then sensed Rayde approaching and I turned my head to see that she was also beaming with joy and was carrying the bag that she brought with her.

We stood there side by side, neither one of us willing to talk right now. A few minutes passed before Rayde said "Thank you Master for the training."

I gave a small chuckle and said "I am not your master anymore. I lost that title the moment you tag me yesterday." It was also good that the marks also disappeared during the night and I was back to my old self.

I let out a sigh and said "Well we are not going to return home just by standing around here. Rayde gave a nod and I launched myself into the air fallowed by her. We then turned our way to the south where Warfang was and started to fly there at a speed that was easy for us to maintain for the duration of the flight.

"While we are traveling back, you may ask me any questions you may have about the training or if you want to go over something."

**So ends my next chapter. Lacrosse season is almost over so you might see me updating more frequently. I also have this idea of an origin story for Krystal. Let me know what you think.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally that year is over. Now I can focus on the main plot of the story. Here is the next chapter. Will contain some fluff.**

Welcome Home (Spirit POV)

_Day 356_

_Warfang_

_12:00 P.M_

We landed on the outside of the forest line so we could have a clear view of Warfang. The city has not changed a bit since we left that year ago. I was leaping with joy and I could tell that Rayde was as well.

"Well are we going to go in now." she asked

"Not yet, there are some things you need to know before we go in there."

She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at me. I notice there was a hint of annoyance in her eyes which I could not blame her. However, this is important.

"There are two things I need to say, one ceremonial and the other political."

She nodded her head and sat down on her haunches as she waited for me to explain.

In terms of ceremonial, when we enter Warfang, we are to make our way to the guardians and I am to tell then if you had completed the training or not. Since you have, they will get ready the Fire Guardian Coordination, a special celebration dedicated to you. I want you to spend the time between today and the Coordination to study what you have to do."

"Okay but what about political?"

"During that time, you may be approached by various people hoping to use you to their advantage. They believe that due to your lack of experience, you will be very easily swayed to their demands. Does this scare you a bit?"

She gave me a determined look and replied "You forget that I was once a mayor's daughter. I know all about political strife and struggles. I will be able to handle myself."

I gave a chuckle of amusement and decided not to make an issue of it anymore.

"Alright, I can trust you to make the right decisions. Now let us be off."

Rayde could not agree more as she practically leapt into the air and waited for me to come. I gave a chuckle of amusement and thought "Is this what it is going to feel like when my kids hatch?"

I got those thoughts out of my head and jumped into the air myself. We circled around once and flew straight into the city.

Somehow, someone alerted the guardians to our presence because as soon as we got closer to the wall, I notice that ten dragons richly decorated with armor that shined in the afternoon sun. Almost as if they were trained for this, they launched by twos and made their way towards us. The lead one, a fire dragon, said "We would be honored to escort the fire guardian and dragon god to see the guardians."

I gave a sigh at the thought of dealing with an honor guard but they did come all this way and prepare for this, the least we could do was allow then to escort us in.

"Well…I guess that sounds just fine, we were just about to land anyway and walk the rest of the way."

"Thank you sir and guardian." Was his reply as the soldiers proceeded to form around us. Rayde felt a little scared but I told her "don't worry, there just here to make sure we don't get overwhelm by the crowd."

She nodded her head and we began to land on the ground.

Once we set foot on the surface, the honor guard quickly and effectively created the circle. The circle had the leader in front with tow dragons flanking his left and right. The same was done for our rear. The last four were position so that two were on the left and two on the right. I had to say, I was impressed.

We then started to walk in a brisk pace that was not too fast but not too slow. The honor guards were stone faced the whole time but I did not let that deter my mood. Nothing was going to ruin this day. I spent my time reviewing some basic history with Rayde but I refrained from going into topic that was only reserved for a fire guardian and their student.

It was then that a crowd started to form around us. It started with moles but quickly grew to added dragons as well. Some of them look confused; others look at us with wonder, and some with the realization of the fact that their eyes did not deceive them.

It was then that a clapping sound started to appear within the crowd. Before I could get a chance to figure out where the noise was coming from, the entire crowd started to fallow. It was almost like the entire Warfang population had come out to see us.

The walk lasted no more than five minutes but felt like an eternity. I then notice the Temple appearing on the horizon and I pick up the pace a bit, which the honor guard were quick to fallow.

As we were approaching the Temple, I managed to overhear some various offers that were directed at me. The offers to eat at their house or to be the mate of their daughter or train their son were just a few things I heard over the crowd. I gave a sigh and wondered if it was better to have just flown to the Temple instead.

We then got to the Temple stairs and the honor guard started to disperse to do crowd control. We made our way up the stairs where at the top stood the other guardians and Spyro and Cynder. I gave a smile at my two friends and turned my attention to the guardians. I went into a submission bow which was followed by Rayde.

The crowd went silent.

I said in a voice that could be heard by the crowd "As tradition, we have returned from our year in exile."

Terrador replied "And…"

I took a deep breath and said "Rayde has passed her final test."

The crowd went into an uproar. They now had a new fire guardian. I felt a sense of pride at what I had done. I had made a major mark in history and had no doubt that Rayde will prove to be an excellent guardian.

Cyril then replied "Then we shall hold the Fire Guardian Coronation one week from today."

Volteer added "Until then Rayde, we suggest that you stay in the temple until that date." and in a quieter tone of voice "and I think someone is dying to see you."

Rayde practically leap up and dashed into the temple. I gave a chuckle at the thought of seeing Infinitis face when Rayde comes crashing on him. The crowd started to disperse when I went over to Spyro and Cynder.

"Um…Is Krystal still at your house?" I asked

"No. she went back to the castle yesterday." Spyro replied

"Thanks" was my response as I leap up into the air and flew straight to the portal.

I got there without any problem and started the activation sequence. My mind was racing at the thought of seeing her again and my two kids.

The portal was complete and I leap straight into it and made a dash to the castle gate. I jumped over the outer wall and went straight for the door.

I opened it and said "Honey I am…" I never got to complete my sentence because I got tackle by a fast moving blue thing. We rolled around the ground and stopped with me lying on my back with my mate on top of me. She was hugging and kissing me as much as she good, tears of joy falling off her eyes.

"I've missed you so much Spirit." She said

"So have I my love." I replied as I wrapped my tail around hers and my arms and wings.

We stayed like this for a long time; neither one of us wanting to leave our current position. It was when I heard my stomach growling that I said "Love, I think it might be time for dinner."

"Yeah, I am getting kind of hungry myself." She replied as we untangled ourselves and started to stand side by side with my wing draped over her.

We went inside and after having a lovely dinner, made our way to our bedroom to sleep. I got on fallowed by Krystal and we started to get as close as possible and make out. We did that for a few minutes before going to sleep in each other's arms with the thought that we were no longer alone anymore.

**Now to start working on rising kids; I do have a surprise that I have plan.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well now that lacrosse season is over, I will be returning to my normal updating schedule. For the record, I will like to thank Viperwatcher for at least clicking the green box at the bottom and putting a review in.**

Maybe we could…

The morning sun's rays slowly came in the window of the master bedroom. The light eventually reached my eyes. I gave a twitch of annoyance before allowing my body to accept the fact that it was morning and slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Krystal sleeping face.

We were still wrapped around on another with our heads facing each other. She looks so peaceful when she was asleep and had a small smile on her face. I let out a pleasant sigh as I started to remember about the first time I met her and all the times we spent together. Those were some of the most happiness memories I had ever had.

My eyes then quickly turned to look at the swollen chest that housed our kids. Just the thought of that made me feel completely content.

"This is how life should be like." I thought as I turned my eyes back to Krystal just as they were starting to awake.

"Morning love" I said

She let out a tired yawn and looked at me with a tired happy look.

"Well well someone is a morning person." She replied in a playful voice.

I started to get playful as well and replied "Only when I wake up to you in my arms."

She gave a cute giggle that she always had and said "So was there something you wanted to talk about."

I gave a shocked look at the fact that she was able to read me so quickly but then quickly faded into a more solemn look.

"Krystal" I said speaking slowly and carefully to avoid making her mad "you know about the orphans that lost their parents to the war?"

"Yes, poor kids, where are you going with this?"

"I was thinking…that maybe we could…adopt one?" I replied sheepishly waiting for her to yell at me for saying that.

Instead she said "Is it because one of the twins was not a son?" in a calm voice

"…yeah. I sorry if it sounds like a stupid idea and all"

"It is not stupid. I kind of had a feeling that you might have wanted a son. I might have felt the same way if the babies inside of me were both boys."

Shock went through my body at her response and I had to ask 'You are not mad?"

"Now why would I be mad at you Spirit when the only thing I fell for you is love." She replies and gave me a tender kiss on the mouth which I quickly accept.

We separate from each other and made our way down to get breakfast. I watched as the love of my life was eating a meal that would feed three dragons which I guess she was anyway.

After eating, I went to the treasury and got some gems and gold to pay for the adoption and after giving a kiss goodbye from Krystal, flew straight through the portal and made my way to Warfang.

I got there without too much difficulty and made my way to Warfang Secondary School. I needed to know where the orphanage was located and I knew my mom would know.

The school was made out of the same marble as the rest of Warfang. It was a school day today so all the students were out and about. Most of them were chatting with friends about some topic or another. It reminded me of Richard's Secondary school without all the teasing and bullying.

I landed at the front door and went inside before anyone could have a good look at me. I walked through the hallways being as inconspicuous as possible. When I reached the hallway that lead to the head mistress office, I heard a dragoness cry "It the dragon god!!!" fallowed by the sounds of one of my worst nightmares…screaming fan girls.

"Ah…crap" I thought as what looked like a tidal wave of females coming towards me. I freaked out and started to run as fast as I could to the office, determined that I would get there before the girls got to me. It was a struggle, my heart was beating at twice the speed it normally was and I even had to use my electricity powers to make sure that I made it.

It was a close call but I got to the door and got inside before they descended on me. I had to hold the door back to keep them from coming in as they were pounding away at it.

"I wonder if Spyro had to deal with this" I thought as the noise died down. I used my earth powers to sense if they were still out there and I gave a major breath of relief when I could feel that they were not. I turned around and I gave a shocked look.

I was in a room with females that were around the same age as Krystal.

They were all looking at me in a surprise face. I realize that it was because I was the silver dragon and all. I also could sense that all of them already had mates of their own and were not looking to do adultery at all. I let out a breath of relieve and said "Does anyone know where the head mistress's office is?"

One of them said "Down the hall on the left."

I gave a nod as my way of saying thank you and made my way in that direction. I got to the door that had a sign that said 'Mistress Onyx'. I got myself straighten out and knocked on the door.

"Come in" is what I heard from the other side of the door and I let myself in.

"Hi mom" I replied to Onyx who was sitting in her chair reading a scroll on her desk. She looked up and her face was one of joy.

"Son!!" she practically screamed as she came over to hug me. I returned the gesture as we shared a moment of mother and son. We then separated as Onyx asked "So what brings you here"

"I was hoping you could tell me where the orphanage is at?"

"Now why would you want to go their when you have two daughters on their way?"

"It's complicated." I replied shyly but Onyx seems to catch on to me pretty quickly.

"You want a son don't you?" she asked in which I nodded my head in an answer.

"I understand Spirit. It is completely natural to want a child of your own gender. I will show you where it is" she replied and pulled out a map of Warfang and pointed to a building near the wall of the city.

"Thank you mom, see you later." I said as I made my way to the window to fly out of their without getting hassled by fan girls.

I went to the orphanage building.

The building was a simple apartment like complex that looks like it has seen better days. Most moles and dragons pass by here without knowing the pain and suffering that goes on in here. There were worn out wood and bricks. It was a place of misery.

I let those thoughts pass out of my mind and went inside the building.

**Bet you all have not seen that coming. The next chapter will come as soon as I am able.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Not much to say except here is the next chapter.**

A Son

The inside was almost less pleasant then the outside. It looked like the only thing that was holding it up was prayer and sticks, and they ran out of sticks. I then notice a pink dragoness sitting behind a desk completely oblivious as to the fact that she had an adopter.

I waited for her to notice me but it seems that it was not going to happen anytime soon so I said "Um…excuse me?"

"What do you want?" she replied in an annoyed tone.

"I would like to have an adoption." I replied in a kind voice that betrayed the anger that was slowly building up now.

She finally looked up at me and I notice that her face changed from one of annoyance to one of shock.

"Oh my…I…I'm sorry dragon god sir." She replied stammering and quickly got out of her seat and from behind her desk.

"It is okay. I am looking to adopt a boy if that is alright."

"Yeah sure no problem" she replied still in awestruck "I will take you to the owner of the building."

And with that, she started to lead the war to the owner office. She was practically glowing inside and I was happy that she I was able to make her day but a part of me still had my eyes on her in case she tried anything funny.

I took quick glances at various open doors and was shocked about the amount of kids that were here. Some were still younglings while others were just entering their teenage years. It made me very sad for them to have to grow up without the comfort of a caring father and mother.

"At least I will be able to make that true for one boy." I thought as we stopped at the door that lead to his office. The dragoness went inside for a few minutes and then came out saying "He will see you now" and then went back to her desk.

I took a deep breath and went inside. I saw that a male earth dragon was standing in front of his own desk. He was looking at me with his cold brown eyes.

His voice also had a deep baritone that reminded me of Terrador.

"So you want to adopt a child?"

"Yes, I was hoping for a son if that is alright?"

He gave a hardy laugh and said "Of course it is alright. After all, these kids should deserve a good home."

I let myself relax and said "so how much is it for an adoption?"

The green dragon shook his head in amusement." We don't offer a price to make a child happy. The adoption is totally free."

I was surprise at the fact but I got the money and I at least wanted to use it.

"Well…at least accept this donation." I replied as I handed over the sack that hold all the gems I had brought. I knew it would be enough to get renovations done on this place.

The owner was shocked to say the least but he quickly offered a thank you and collected the gems. We then made our way to the play area where all the young ones were playing at the moment.

The play area was a spacious room that was filled with the chatter of kids and toys. Everything else was bare in that room except for a few windows and a rug.

And of course the younglings

They were all in various shapes sizes and colors. I could sense a multitude of strengths, weakness, hopes, and fears.

Almost as if on cue, they all stop what they were doing and lined up in a single file line. It was rather cute to see them like this as I looked over each of the boys to try and find the one that would be perfect for me.

While looking at a green dragon, I started to hear a faint cry coming from behind a chest that was used to put toys away. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to take a look. What I found surprised me.

It was a dragon I had not seen before. He, for he was clearly a male, had black scales like Cynder's and had had a yellow underbelly. His wings were blood red that gave him an almost freighting appearance. He had two horn stubs growing out of his head that were also yellow and his tail was set with a trident like blade.

A deep pain entered my heart as I witness this and I started to wonder if this was the son for me. He was clearly different than the others and it might be interesting.

I gently nudged his shoulder and he stopped crying to look up at me. It was then that I noticed his red colored eyes. They were so filled with sadness and despair. Pity and sympathy started to appear inside of me.

"Are you all right little one?" I asked in a caring voice

"No…I'm not" he replied in a scared voice, clearly wondering what I was doing

"What is wrong little one?"

"The other boys…they keep picking on me. And it is all because I look different."

I felt a deep understanding for the boy's pain. There have been times when I had wished that I was not the silver dragon.

"I know how you feel." I said at which the boy looked at me with wide eyes. "I sometimes wish that I was not a silver dragon. That I could just live a normal life"

"You do?" He replied with amazement clearly detectable in his voice.

"I have a question for you youngling."

"What?"

"Would you like to have a family?"

I saw his face change to shock and surprise. I guess he thought he was considered unadoptable.

"Do…do you mean it?" he asked stunned

"Of course I do." I replied in a caring tone of voice that was rich in kindness and understanding.

"I would love to!!" he practically shouted.

"Then welcome to my family little one. By the way, what is your name?"

"The note that was left for me by my former parents said that my name is 'Despair'"

**And so Despair now joins the family. But what about the eggs that is still inside Krystal? Find out soon enough.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just to keep you all in suspense, I am going to tell you straight up that I WON'T be revealing Despair's element in the near future. You will find out soon enough s be patient and all.**

Painting the Town Silver and Black

I was back at the main office with the owner who was signing the adoption papers and Despair who seem content to just lie on top of my head and keeping himself steady by holding onto my horns. He was grinning ear to ear as he watched the documents get signed by me and the owner and then handed over to me.

"Thank you kind sir" I replied to the owner

"No no, thank you for the donation" he replied back as we made our way out of the orphanage and onto the streets.

It was close to noon time and the city was already buzzing with activity. The shops were open and you could hear the noises of dragons and moles as they were busy haggling, buying and selling various items. I was glad that everyone was so preoccupied that they did not seem to notice me or Despair. That would make things a lot easier.

"What are we going to do now Dad?" Despair asked

My heart skipped a beat as my mind started to wrap around the concept that I had a child. Granted it was not a genetic child but the feelings were still there. Almost as if on cue, primal memories started to pour into my mind. It was as if they were teaching me how to be a father.

I started to feel less nervous now and replied "I thought we might get something to eat and then we can check out the stores to find stuff for your new room."

"Alright Dad"

I now had a smile around my face as we made our way to the market district. While walking there, I took a quick look at my other pouch that still had the gold pieces that I brought with me and saw that I had at least 200 gold pieces in the bag.

We then made our way to a family dinner that did not look like it was too busy and also decent enough to eat. We went inside and I found a table that was small enough for Despair to use without the help of a boaster seat.

A female mole came up to us and handed us our menus. I got a roast beef as an entrée with vegetables as a side while Despair got an order of bite-size sheep with a side of sauce that was supposed to be good for a growing dragon. We both also got a glass of milk with our meals.

As we were eating, I notice that Despair was practically glowing. I had never seen someone so happy before in my life. I knew then that I had made a good choice in picking my son.

We both finished our meals and I paid the bill. We then made our way to a nearby store to see if we could find any playthings Despair might like.

The toy store was a medium size rectangle building that had two floors. The bottom floor had all girl toys and the top floor had all boy toys. The moment we entered, Despair practically leaped from my side and ran straight to the upper floor. I gave an amused chuckle before going after him in a much slower pace.

The store was packed with all these different toys for every age group. I found myself remembering back when I was just a spirit inside Richard and he went to a store he called 'Toys R Us' and explaining what they were. It was a very informative trip.

My thoughts returned to the present when I notice Despair running back towards me with a stuff dragon tucked in between his wings.

"Dad dad" he replied almost at a shout "can I get this one?" he then showed me that the stuffed dragon was none other than Cynder.

"I thought you would get a Spyro toy Despair?" I asked confused

"Well the reason is that out of the two heroes of the dragon race, I like Cynder more. She taught me that even if you are different, you are always able to find someone who cares for you."

"Well if you want the toy, then who am I to say no." I replied back

"Thanks dad" and then he took off again, hoping to find another one. I proceeded to fallow after him to make sure he did not get into any trouble. Luckily there was no trouble to be had and after paying for the stuff Cynder toy, a blanket that had the colors of the rainbow on it, and a board game called "The Defense of Warfang"; we made our way out of the store.

I looked at the sun and notice that it was almost dinner time. I turned my head to look at Despair and said "It is getting late, time for you to see your new home."

He practically leaped up to the usual spot on top of my head, holding on to his stuff toy by the tail, the beard game in his paws, and the blanket draped over him. Once I was satisfied that everything was in place, I jumped into the air and flew straight for the portal.

"Dad, where are we going?" Despair asked as he watched Warfang disappear behind us.

"Home, son and your new mom." I replied back as I doubled my speed and got to the beach without any problems. I keyed in the activation code and Despair watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as the portal appeared.

"Yeah, I remember the first time I saw it as well." I replied as we made our way to pass the portal into my-our home.

**The moment you have been waiting for will be coming next chapter.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	18. Chapter 18

**I just want to say thank you to all the people who are kind enough to read my stories. That is all.**

It is Time

Despair was speechless as to the sight of his new home. The guards were performing their daily rounds. They paid us no mind as we made our way to the gate.

"Despair you need to close your mouth or it will attract flies." I replied in which he shut his open mouth but did not lose his wide eyes.

We passed through the main gate and I heard a gasp coming from Despair when he saw the castle that would be his new home.

"So what do you think about your new home Despair?"

"I love it dad but where is mom?"

"She is probably resting in our bedroom. Come on, you can meet her then we will get you settle into your new room."

"Okay dad" was his reply as he got off of my head and went to my side. He then rubbed his head on my leg and I felt overwhelming sense of love for Despair. We then walked side by side like father and son.

We went up to the master bedroom which took a lot longer because Despair wanted to check out every room he could. I was very happy for him but I could not shake the feeling that something important was going to happen soon.

We got to the door and before I could open it, I heard a faint moan coming from inside. Worry started to course through my veins as I practically broke my way into the room. What I saw shocked me.

It was Krystal, alone on the bed, rolled up like she was in pain.

My mind went into straight overdrive as I rushed to her side. I could hear the moans of pain that were being released from her as she had her eyes close.

"Honey, what's wrong" I asked concerned radiating in my voice.

She slowly opened her eyes and I notice that they were almost at tears. Her breaths were coming in short quick bursts as she studies me like I was a stranger. When she finally realized who I was, she replied in a very weak voice "There coming"

It took only a second for me to hear what she said and to process this information. My heart was beating like crazy at the thought but I first had to get Krystal to the hospital so they could monitor her progress. I was just glad that she was only in the first stage of birth; otherwise I would be hard press to get there before the eggs came out.

I screamed at the top of my lungs "Stonecutter!!!" Not five seconds later did he barge into the room (taking a quick glance at the wide-eye Despair) and replied "What do you need?"

I hoisted Krystal on my back while making sure that I was still able to use my wings to their full potential. I heard a moan of pain from Krystal and said in a hastily voice "I want you to take Despair to one of the guest room and make sure that he gets settle in." I then turned to Despair and relied "I have to take your mom to the hospital. You are about to get sisters." Before Despair could make a reply, I was already out the window and through the portal.

**(A.N: I don't know a lot about giving birth so understand if I make some mistakes)**

I poured as much energy as I could into keeping my speed. The sounds of pain resonating from my mate were constantly pushing my body to its max. I started to use my electricity powers to speed myself further, going into near sonic speed.

Because of that, we reached the hospital in Warfang in almost two minutes.

I went straight for the E.R room and almost busted down the door. I then shouted at the top of my lungs "My mate is conceiving!!!"

It took the doctors a second to realize who I was and a second to finally understand what I had said. Almost in an instant, they got a cart for Krystal to lie on while they made their way to the room. I was running alongside them, never taking my eyes off of her, even if her eyes were closed at the time.

We made it to the room and the doctors got to work in making sure that everything was going to go smoothly. I felt completely lost as to what I was supposed to do.

"Man I feel completely useless right now." I thought

"_There is one thing you can do Spirit_" Richard replied

"Oh and what might that be?"

"_You can be there for your mate_" he merely as I turned my gaze back on her.

"I…think I understand. All the times I have been there for her will be for nothing if I am not here for her now in her most dire need."

"_That is the idea_"

I then took one of my paws and wrapped it around Krystal's left front paw. I could feel almost every muscle straining from the intense effort.

"Are you all right Krystal?" I asked in a gentle voice.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and were looking at me with a face I have never seen from her. She spoke with a cold voice that sounded emotionless but at the same time full of emotion.

"What do YOU think smart-ass" she yelled back and started to scream as she entered the second and final stage.

"He they come" one of the doctors blurted out. My heart started to race as I felt pain coursing through my paw. Krystal was using it to try and relieve her pain. It hurt like heck but I did not complain. I would gladly take any risk to help my love through this ordeal.

I turned my head back to Krystal just as one of the nurses started to tell her that it was time to push. She nodded her head and started to use all her strength to get those eggs out. I happen to look at her lower regain for a second and notice how mess-up it was down there.

"Man, I won't be going down there anytime soon." I said out loud. However, Krystal just happens to be sane enough to hear me.

"I am in PAIN right now and the only thing you can think about is SEX!!! You *BEAP* you're a real *BEAP*-ass you know that." She said out loud and would have said more if not for the fact that she was in labor at the time.

One of the nurses left to inform Krystal and my parents about what was going on. I also asked if she could notify Rayde, Spyro, Cynder, and Infinitis about what was going on.

With that taken care of, I returned my attention to my mate who was hard at work getting our first egg out. Beads of sweat were forming all over her body as she continued to push and push.

I heard the gasps of the doctors which told me that the first one was almost hear. I gave words of encouragement to Krystal who usually responded with more swearing which I did not mind at all.

I heard a pop coming from Krystal rear end and watched as the doctors pulled out a very slimy red egg. The egg was colored in two shades of red with a darker shade being more dominant.

"My daughter" I thought but quickly focused when Krystal started to moan in pain again.

"Dang it I forgot about the other one" I thought as I continued to hold Krystal's paw while she was hard at work getting the other egg out. One of the doctors put the red egg in a type of incubator to keep it warm and evaporate the wet stuff that was covering it.

The seconded egg did not take as long as the first since Krystal now realized how to get them out faster. I was impressed by the amount of energy that she had within her to give birth like that.

I then heard the second pop and looked over to see the doctors show me a yellow egg. The egg had a weird lighting mark at one spot and was half yellow- half gold. That egg was also put in the incubator next to its twin.

Krystal was completely worn-out and collapsed on the bad. The doctors went crazy to see if she would survive the strain. I let go of her hand and just waited there with an emotionless face. It was only when a doctor told me that she would be fine that I released a breath that I have been holding for a long time.

**Now their two daughter's eggs have been born. Their hatch won't take as long. Update as soon as I am able.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here comes the next chapter.**

Returning Home

I went over to the incubator and stared at the two eggs. The heat that was being generated was already melting off the slime and other liquids better left unsaid. I could almost feel the small sparks of life that was inside each egg.

With extreme carefulness, I rub one of my paws on the red egg. There was certain warmth to it and I was overcome with a sense of protectiveness towards the eggs. That feeling also passed through to Richard as well that I saw, but not anyone else, standing right next to me.

He had started to show signs of age, with a new beard growing and a more solemn look in his eyes. We learned a long time ago that Richard would continue to age until he reached his peak health, which was around the age of 25. He was still wearing the same robes and the same necklace as always.

"Such a joy, aren't they?" he replied which shook me out of my trance.

"Yeah" I replied in a quiet tone so I would not wake up Krystal, who had fallen into sleep shortly after giving birth.

"I have always wondered what it would be like to be a father. I just never imagine that I would a spirit father to three dragons."

"This has to be the happiest day of my life. Except, for when me and Krystal revealed our feelings to one another."

We shared a moment of silence before I said "I wonder what they will be like?"

Richard closed his blue eyes for a while and then replied "They both carry features that resemble Krystal but they each absorb a unique personality from you."

"Such as…"

He let out a deep breath and said "The red one has your freewill and happiness. She will try and look at things from a bright point of view. The yellow one carried your knowledge of tactics. She might be more reluctant to do something unless she has worked out all the angles."

"How did you get all that information?" I asked in wonder

"Because…I also gave them something as well"

"And that would be…"

"A part of me" Richard replied in a blank voice.

Shock course through my veins but went away in almost a flash.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

Richard went up to the incubator until he was close enough to rub his hand on the yellow egg. His expression was almost blank and it was hard even for me to figure out what he is feeling.

"There is a part of me that resides within them, just like I am a part of you now."

"How did this happen?"

"The only theory I have is that your sperm did not only carry your half of the genetics needed to create a child but they also carried a small part of my essence. It is small enough for me not to notice it or for me to be in any real danger but it is still there."

"So what is going to happen with that small piece inside of them?"

Richard let out a sigh of despair and said "I don't know my friend…I don't know"

It was then that I heard stirring coming from Krystal. As Richard disappeared again, I made my way over to her side so I could sit down on my haunches and hold one of her paws with one of my paws.

Her eyes started to slowly open revealing those deep green eyes I fell in love with. She was like a fallen angel to me and I was very happy that she was coming to.

She turned her head to look at me and a small smile formed on her face. Her voice sounded very weak but that might have been caused by the sleep she just had.

"Where…where am I?" she asked

"In the hospital my dear" I replied

"How…how are the eggs?"

"There fine…there fine. The doctors say that the children inside turned out healthy and strong."

"Thank ancestors" she replied as I felt her strength starting to return to her.

"I…I want to see them. I want to hold them in my arms." She replied in an almost begging kind of way as she tried to get up.

I saw what she was doing and used as much strength as was needed to keep her lying there. I turned to a doctor who was still there and asked "Can I take the eggs out of the incubator?"

"Of course you can. Do you want me to let your visitors know about what happen?"

"No thank you. I will tell them myself." I replied as I made my way over to the eggs and started to let Richard control my actions for a bit. I watched as I got up on my hind legs and pick up each egg so I could carry them to Krystal. I place the red egg in her left arm and the yellow egg in her right one. Richard then returned my body controls to me and I got back on all fours.

I went out to the waiting area and notice that almost everyone was asleep except for Krystal's parents and Onyx. I looked at the clock and notice that it had been at least three hours since I brought Krystal to the hospital. Her parents had worry faces while my mom had one of anticipation.

"Well…what happen in their?" Krystal's dad asked.

"Well…the doctors scramble around like headless chicken, I had no idea what I could do, Krystal was screaming and yelling at me saying words that will never leave that room but despite all that, you now have granddaughters."

"And Krystal…" her mom asked

"She passed out when the last egg came and was resting until she woke up just now. The doctors say she will make a full recovery."

Her parents let out a relieve breath and asked if they could go see their daughter which I happily allowed. I went over to my mom and sat down next to her. She must have notice the tired look on my face because she asked "What the matter dear?"

"I wonder if my father was as tired as I was when I was being born."

"I would say more so really. He was constantly running in and out of that room making sure that I had everything I needed to be relaxed so I could focus on getting you out. When you did come out, he almost fainted right on the spot. He practically slept throughout the rest of the week."

We both shared a good laugh and then we got serious again.

It was then that Krystal's parents went out of the room and claim that they were returning back to the house. I wish them a safe trip as they made their way to the exit.

I turned to look at Onyx and said "Do you want to see the eggs now?"

She nodded yes and we both got up and made our way into the room leaving a sleeping Spyro, Cynder, Rayde, and Infinitis in the waiting room.

I saw that Krystal was still in her upright position and still had the eggs in her arms. I imagine that it would take a crowbar just to separate her from those eggs. She was now fully awake and was practically glowing.

Onyx said a few words of support and left saying that Terrador and Hope might be worried sick about her.

I decided that it was now a good idea to get our friends to see this. I prank started to form in my head as I made my way to the waiting area.

I stood in the center of the four and started to charge up my ice power. I opened my mouth and four _very _cold streams of water came out of my mouth and splashed right on each of their faces.

All of them let out a roar of surprise while I was laughing my butt off.

"Man that was not cool Spirit." Infinitis growled as he shakes off the water on his body only to splash it on Rayde.

"Man Fin why did you do that for?" she almost shouted in which Infinitis quickly apologized

Spyro and Cynder said nothing as Cynder used her wind power to dry off her and Spyro.

"So what happen?" Spyro asked

"Come and see." I replied and we all went back into the hospital room.

The visit was a lot shorter as the girls were practically going goo-goo all over the eggs while the males offered their congratulations. They returned back to their houses to get some much needed rest.

We stayed in that room for a few minutes before Krystal said "I think it is time for us to return home as well."

"Are you sure you can make it?" I asked

"When I'm with you love, I feel like I can do anything." She replied as she gathered some new found strength and got out of the bed.

We made our way to the check out table and after filling out the paper work, we were given baskets that we could use to carry the eggs. I carefully put the bag around Krystal and put the eggs inside. We then went out of the hospital and back to our home where we slept with our new additions to the family wrapped up between us.

**This might be my longest chapter so far. Keep sending in those reviews.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty… I feel like it's an accomplishment to me. Most people are like "Yeah chapter twenty no big deal" but this became, at this point in time, my longest story. Here you go and all.**

A Family at Last

The sun was shining on another warm summer day. I felt myself get renewed with energy as I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw sent a tidal wave of happiness into my body.

I saw our two eggs and Krystal. We were still wrapped up in each other arms with our eggs in between us to provide warmth and comfort. I then checked to see if the younglings inside were doing okay. I started to expand my mind to both eggs and even I was surprised as to what I found.

Both of them had nearly grown to full size for a youngling in one night. I was able to see tails, small bumps where the wings and horns will grow, their egg tooth so they could break out of their shells and other minor details that don't need to be mentioned.

I was dumbstruck by this surprise and realized that it won't be too long before they hatch.

"I just hope they do before the Fire Guardian Coronation." I thought just as Krystal started to wake up. The sun made her scales dazzle in the light and truly showed her beauty.

The world just disappeared until there was only the bed, me, Krystal, and the eggs. I was staring into her green eyes that I feel in love just as she was staring into my golden eyes. We each had intensity to our stare that could melt Dante Freezer but we always show the love and affection that was etched into our hearts and souls.

We said nothing as that would destroy the moment that was being shared. However, all good things must come to an end and that one just had to come from the perfect timing of Stonecutter.

He came into the room and said "Master Spirit, your guest is waiting for you in the dining room."

I let out a sigh of annoyance while Krystal gave a brief chuckle at how the moment was ruined like that. It took me awhile before I remember what 'guest' Stonecutter was talking about.

"Oh right I will be down there in a moment. By the way Stonecutter, are there any incubators in this castle?" I asked

"Well…there is the incubator room. It was where your father put your egg in when he was off on a mission. I can show you where it is."

"That is alright Stonecutter. I will find it on my own. That will be all."

Stonecutter gave a half-bow and exits the room. I turned to Krystal who was looking at me with a confused face. I then remembered that she was in birthing process and did not know about the guest.

The fact was confirmed when she asked "What guest?"

"You will meet him when we go get breakfast." I replied and then added "Why don't we put the eggs in the incubator room?"

"Okay" was her reply and we got started untangling ourselves and putting the eggs inside the basket. I let Krystal carry the bag while I had my right wing draped over her. We walked out of the room and made our way to the room, guided by my father's memories.

As we were walking, Krystal was constantly looking at our eggs, like if she took her eyes off of them for a moment, they would disappear from the basket.

"They're not going anywhere" I remarked causing her to let out a surprise gasp. She looked up at me with a face that was almost glowing.

"It's not that." She replied "It's just that I was reminiscing about my life so far."

"What do you mean my love?" I asked in an interested voice

She gave a sweet giggle and replied "I tend to melt a little when you say that. To answer your question, I was thinking that here I am, an average looking ice dragoness that has no special properties or anything unique about her and now look. I am now the mate of the most powerful dragon in existence, live in a castle, and am now holding the fruits of our love. It is a lot to take in."

"I know what you mean…I can still remember our first date." I replied

"Yeah…you were a bit nervous back then." She comment and our minds started to drift back to that day.

_Flashback (A more detail version of the first date in ML)_

_"Oh my it's lovely." she said as she made her way to put it on the neck brace that I got for her._

"_How do I look?" she asked me. I was completely speechless as the piece of jewelry seems to increase her beauty by a hundred fold. Because of that, I had almost lost my train of thought._

"_I…uh…You…uhhh…look very…nice." I replied stammering "Nice that was the best I could do. Dang it she looks like a goddess right now." I thought to myself giving me a mental slap to myself._

_I turned to look at Krystal and she was looking at me with confusion in her eyes. I quickly told her it was nothing as we made our way into the park._

_The park was a simple design that had marble pathways, lamps that were just starting to light up, and benches for when someone needed to rest their feet._

_I was walking next to Krystal but making sure I kept a fair distance from her which was about a few centimeters. I then heard Krystal said "You can walk next to me. I don't bite."_

_I heard my heart start to beat a little faster and replied "Um…okay" and moved so that I was closer to her. I did not know it at the time, but Krystal was also feeling nervous when I finally got next to her. "I can't believe I am actually on a date with him" she thought._

_We got to the center of the park and that was where we saw the fountain. It was currently on and it looked very stunning. However, the biggest item was a floating crystal that was on top of the fountain. The moonlight combined with the water made the crystal shined like it was brand new._

"_This is my favorite spot in the park." Krystal remarked "It is just so beautiful"_

"_Yeah…but not a beautiful as you" I replied without thinking. I then realized what I said and started to blush. I also notice that Krystal was blushing as well, probably from the comment I made._

_We both started to look around without really looking around. The silence was lasting longer and longer as we were each in our own thought, trying to avoid the awkward situation but at the same time making it more awkward._

_Krystal was the first to speak and she said "Why don't we sit down for a bit."_

_I felt myself getting more relaxed that she was not going to push the subject. "Yeah that sounds fine by me." I replied as we made our way over to a nearby bench._

_End Flashback_

We were stopped in front of a closed door when our minds got back to the real world. I did not realize we were still walking but I was just glad that we got there. The door was made of marble and it had some strange writing on it. I knew it my heart that the word said Incubator and that this was the right place.

"Hard to believe that it hasn't been that long" Krystal replied.

"Yeah I still can't believe that I actually have a mate who loves me for me and not for my power." I replied back giving her a small kiss on the check.

She kissed me back and we found ourselves lost in each other's eyes. We both had the same look in our eyes: an unending love and a passion to keep the other happy and safe.

I broke the silence by saying "We should probably put the eggs into the room so we can eat with our guest."

She nodded her head and we moved forward so the door could open. Inside was truly amazing.

The room itself was kept at a heat setting that would allow perfect growth. There were various depressions in the walls that had pillows in them. We went to the two that were opposite from the door and I placed the red egg on the left while Krystal placed the yellow egg on the right. We stood there for a good few minutes before leaving the chamber.

Once outside, I notice that four stone warriors were coming towards us. They said not a word but rather took positions so that two were on the left of the door and two on the right. I realized that Stonecutter must have ordered those soldiers to keep guard of the eggs.

We started to walk down to the dining room being as close as possible to one another. Krystal had her head on my shoulder and was purring in delight. I let myself got washed up in the moment and said in a low voice so that only she could hear "Have I ever told you look like a goddess?"

I could see her blushing and to my surprise she responded with amusement "Well…I think everyone else thinks I am a goddess since I am 'doing it' with the dragon god." She then maneuvered her tail and lightly taps a set of scales that marked where my dragonhood was hiding under. I let out a surprised moan and I heard her say "Mine"

I then replied "Forever and always. No other dragoness shall receive my seed."

We got to the dining area to find Despair finishing up his breakfast. He looked up at us had a smile on his face that continued to put me in a good mood.

"Krystal I would like for you to meet the son I just adopted." I said

Krystal removed herself from my comforting embrace and went over to Despair. It was hard at this moment to decide who was the most happiest at the time.

"What is your name little one?" Krystal asked

"My name is Despair mom." He replied back. He then gave Krystal a peck on her check which caused her to give him a peck on his check. It was then that I and Krystal's food came out and we both sat at the table. I was happy just to listen to Krystal and Despair talk and feeing a sense o happiness that I never knew I had.

However, I started to have a feeling that something very bad was going to happen.

**That should keep you occupied until I can get the next chapter up. What could be the problem that Spirit senses? Find out soon enough.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go.**

S*** Hits the Fan at the WORST possible moment

As we were eating breakfast, Krystal and Despair were having small talk while I just felt content to listen in during to conversation. One subject that I was interested in was the fact of school.

"What are we going to do about school dear" Krystal asked

"I don't know." I replied deep in thought "He may not do well in school because we don't know what element he has."

"But he can still learn other abilities needed to be a dragon like history and fighting."

"True…" I reply when I felt a searing pain in my head. It caused me to crumple to the floor and get a shocked reaction by Despair and Krystal.

"DAD!" Despair yelled while Krystal ran up next to me.

I was unable to stay awake for long and fell into sleep.

I found myself standing on top of some ruins of a city. It did not take a genius to figure out what city it was.

It was Warfang.

The city was completely destroyed. Buildings were smashed through and collapsed. I also notice in my horror that there were decaying bodies all over the place. I saw male dragons and moles but to my despair, there were dead women, and kids. None were spared in the carnage.

I then started to come to and the last thing I heard before I came to was a loud roar of one word I thought I would never hear again.

"BROTHER!"

I woke up when a blast of cold water hit my head. I let out a shock gasp a as my senses went into overdrive but then cooled off after a while. I then realized that Krystal was over me with a concerned look while Despair was still in his chair, confused as to what had happen.

"Honey, are you alright?" Krystal asked in a caring voice that up to this point, I only heard used when she was talking to Despair.

"I…I don't know?" I replied still in shock by the dream and the water.

"What was that all about?"

I thought about it for a while and I then replied "I…I think I had a vision of the future."

"The future" Krystal asked

"Yeah" I replied back

"Well what did the future look like?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I said in a stern voice as I got up on my feet.

My thoughts went back to the vision. I was surprise that I was still able to remember it as clear as day. My thoughts lingered on the last thing I heard. The voice sounded so venoms and evil that I knew it could not be Malefor. Beside, the voice sounded strangely…female.

"I don't remember having a sister, do you?" I thought hoping to get an answer from Richard.

Instead I got nothing, not even an acknowledgement that I was talking to him. I delved into my mind, hoping to see what was wrong.

I was then stopped by a wall that Richard had put up in my mind to prevent me from reaching him. There was no way for me to get around it or to bash through it so I let the subject die.

"Maybe we should go to Warfang so we can get Despair registered to go to school." I said out loud. Krystal and Despair gave a shocked look but Despair was the first to break his shock and make a bee line to his room to get ready, leaving me and Krystal alone.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked

"It would be good for him to go to school even if we do not know his element yet." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone. The truth was that I now had a strange feeling that I needed to be in Warfang as soon as possible.

It was then that Despair finally came down and all three of us made our way to the portal. I felt that each movement was getting me closer to my ultimate destiny.

We got through the portal and Despair got onto my head so we could fly to Warfang. We both took off and Krystal establishes the paced, a speed that was easy to maintain and would get us to Warfang in good enough time. She must have picked this speed as it gave her the time to ask "What is really wrong with you Spirit. I have known you for far too long to know when you are lying."

I let out a sigh and told her about my vision but left the part about not being able to contact Richard to myself. She had a serious look on her face while I could tell that Despair was just confused.

"I did not know you had a sibling." She replied

"Neither did I…or maybe half of me did not know." I replied with realization hitting my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you later. We are at the city now anyway." I replied which was true since the city was now visible.

We landed in front of a building that had a sign that said "Warfang Elementary" the school had various color stone in addition to the standard marble. The school had a friendly feel to it but that did not prevent Despair from getting nervous and trying to hide while still on top of my head.

"Relax son. No one is going to hurt you." I replied as we made our way inside.

The hallway was filled with various posters made by kids that attended this school. It would have been nice to explore more of the school but the office was right next to the main entrance.

We went inside and I heard the various gasps coming from the faculty that was working today. I let out a moan of annoyance and thought "Just for once, I would like to go somewhere without people gawking at me."

It was then that one of the faculty dragons came over to us and asks "Can we help you?"

"Yes, we would like to admit our son for the school year." Krystal replied

"Alright then if you will follow me." She replied as we made our way to her desk.

The process was quite tedious. Despair was able to answer his personal question since me and Krystal had not a clue at the time but we did not mind. When we came to the question about his element, I replied "We don't know yet" and she was smart not to push the subject.

We got finished with the questions and the dragon went in the back to process the information. Despair was twitching with anticipation. He was tapping my skull which was starting to give me a headache.

"Son, it would be really nice if you would stop tapping my head." I replied in a kind voice but also having an annoyance to the tapping.

"Sorry dad" he replied and stopped.

It was then that the lady came back and informed us that Despair will be able to attend classes that don't involve element training until he is able to get one. Me and Krystal understood and left the school. Despair looked a little depressed on the fact that he won't be in all the classes.

"I feel like I am back to the orphanage." He said

"Don't worry about it. I will help you find your element." I reply

"Thanks dad." He replied

"It's getting close to noon." Krystal replied "We should get something for lunch."

"I think that is a…"

My words were stopped when a deep baritone horn started to wail. The entire crowd was frozen dead in their tracks before the second horn sounded this one causing dread to hit my heart.

It was the rally horn for the defense of Warfang.

The crowd went into overdrive, mothers getting their children while the children try to find their mothers. Males and females who wanted to fight went straight to the walls while the rest went to a secure area.

My heart was beating and I told in a quick voice "Krystal, take Despair to a secure area and wait for me to return, if I don't come back and the city is lost, return to the castle and raise our kids."

She looked at me with a shocked look and said "Spirit…"

"Please do it. I promise I will return." I cut her off and gave her a passionate kiss. She returned it and would have last longer if the horn did not blow for a second time.

"Okay Spirit I understand." She replied

"Daddy…" Despair said

I took him off my head and placed him on Krystal head and told him "Now son I need you to look after your mom until I get back okay."

"Yes dad" he replied and I turned my attention to Krystal.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she replied and watched as I launched myself in the air and made my way to the wall.

I flew as fast I could to the wall. I looked down and was watching moles getting their armor and weapons and making their way to the wall. I was glad that before all this, I convinced the guardians to improve the walls defenses so there were cannons every three feet.

I got to the wall and notice that the guardians were there in addition to Spyro, Cynder, Rayde, Onyx, and Infinitis. There was also a platoon of moles there and a couple of cheetahs who were in the city at the time.

I landed on the battlements and looked out to see who we were up against. I was surprise to see that it was the remains of the Dark Master's army. When the war was over, most of those creatures returned to the bowels of the earth. A few however, manage to stay above ground and have gone to destroying transports and trying to take over towns and villages. Most of the missions assign to me involve defending said places. I have never seen a force massed enough that they would move against Warfang.

"I have never seen a force this large before" Rayde committed

"Someone must be controlling them" Spyro said

"But who would do that?" Cynder remarked "The only dragon we know who was capable of doing that was the Dark Master."

A sense of dread fell upon the group until a voice that was previously quiet finally spoke out.

"It is not Malefor, of that I have no doubt" Richard replied as he materialized onto our plain, still wearing his robe and necklace.

"Well then who is it?" I replied

It was then that the most demonic sound you have ever heard came into our eardrums. The sounds sent chills even up my back. The only person who was not affected by it was Richard who remains impassive throughout the whole ordeal.

"It is an evil I thought I would never see again in my life." He then gave out a heavy sigh and said

"It is my sister."

***Insert climatic music here*. I am sorry for the amount of time that it took me to make this chapter but I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block.**

**For the recorded, my sister is not as evil as I am going to make her in the next chapter but sometimes I just think she is that heartless. (Yes she is younger then me)**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	22. Chapter 22

**Time for the big climatic battle, the idea came from a comic that I read on shaloneSK account. Those of you who pay attention to how I make this battle turn out will figure it out.**

Time to Unleash the True Dragon Within Part 1

Everyone face was the same, pure shock and surprise. Richard had remained passive when he said those words, his face portraying no emotion at all.

"You have a sister?" I finally asked which caused everyone to look at me with a face that said "you did not now before hand"

Richard gave a quick sigh and went over to the edge of the wall to stare out at the army that was posed to strike against Warfang. His voice remained the same and I could tell that he was searching for his sister amidst the army.

"Yes I did my friend. You did not see her at all because my parents separated before my mom found your chest. My father took my sister with her and that was the last time I had ever saw her. I think it was the happiest day of my life."

"How could you say that about your own sister?" Rayde replied

"You had no idea what it was like living with her. She always thought of herself as the princess that could get whatever she wanted. And if she did not get what she wanted, she went off in a one of her episodes until she got it."

"Well why could you not do anything to stop her? I mean you are the older brother right?" Spyro asked

"It was true that I was the older brother but the moment she was born, I was told by my dad that the moment I laid a hand on her in anger or with the intention of hitting her, he would come and lay the punishment on me and my sister was not one to keep her mouth shut."

The group fell silent for a while until I asked "So what is she doing here?"

Richard continued to look out at the army as he replied "It could be that her desire to control me had finally overpowered her and has fallen into the darkness in this world."

"So what is the plan?" Terrador finally said, hoping to figure out what we are going to do so he could tell the troops.

I looked out on the battlefield and watched as the army started to construct siege weapons to attack the wall. My mind was going through all the tactics that I had learn over the year at the same time as Richard was. We were combining our knowledge until we found one that would give us the best chance of winning.

I turned back to the group and said "Tell the men to hold the wall and make sure none of those siege weapons get through. We will focus on defending the cannons, two dragons for every cannon, and hold out until I can defeat my partner's sister. Her demise will hopefully cause the rest of the army to retreat."

I notice that Richard had disappeared and was mentally preparing myself for the battle to come. The rest of our group started to pair up as well. The pairs were Spyro and Cynder, Rayde and Infinitis, Volteer and Cyril, and Terrador to Onyx. Then they each dispersed to their assigned cannon, leaving me and Richard to our thoughts.

I turned back to the attacking army and notice that it had started to advance. I knew our time for talking would almost be over and the time for action would begin soon.

"Richard, I just wanted to let you know that I am very glad to have met you." I said

"_Likewise, my friend_" he said back just as the war yelling were being called and the noise was now filled with the sounds of arrows flying and the moaning and screaming of dying men and women.

"May the ancestors look down upon us in favor if our lives were to end on this battlefield." I said in a low whisper before taking off into the skies and trying to get Richard's sister to notice us by laying down suppressing fire with a mixture of fire balls and ice shards.

It did not take much time or her to appear.

I was able to see in the distance a female dragon racing towards us coming from over the enemy. From the fact that none of Malefor's forces were doing anything to stop her made me realize that this was the general and my partner's sister.

Her overall body build was larger than a normal dragoness but she still had other distinct female qualities. Her scales were blood red and her underbelly was black. Her talons to my surprise were also tainted red in addition to the four horns that were coming out of her head. Her tail was long and fitted with what looked to be a scythe. Her voice was the most freighting of all and it was hard to imagine what it would sound like normally.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A dragon trying to play the hero in this tragedy, how very noble" she said in a mocking tone of voice "Tell me, have you by any chance seen a human about yay big, wearing glasses and who like to pretend that he is in a magical world?"

I could feel Richard anger starting to bubble. However, I was able to keep my mind distracted from him and see if I could get some information out of her.

"What are you doing here? And why did you bring the Dark Master's army?" I asked in a stern voice.

She replied in the same mocking tone "I brought them here as a token to my idiot brother. He always wanted to be able to fight them face to face and I thought that this would be enough to satisfy him. If Warfang and a couple civilians happen to get in the way well…all fair in love and war right?"

Now my own anger was starting to emerge and was quickly combing with Richard's own anger. It was now getting very hard to think clearly or to maintain a calm voice.

"So you went through all this trouble just to see your brother again?"

"Oh that is only half the plan my friend. This is more than just a little family reunion. I am here to end his life."

Shock course through my nerves as I gazed into darken hazel that were just screaming revenge and murder.

"Why kill him? He is your brother." I asked in a hoping way as part of me thought that I could reason with her.

She seemed to get ticked off at my choice of words. "And I HATED being related to him. He was always the weird one and always the one who embarrassed me. My friends would all laugh at him when he started to repeat lines from video games he played down to the tone of the voice. All I wanted was to be normal but my brother would not let me have it." She replied almost into a yell and went on to start mumbling to herself.

That was the final straw. That part of me that was hoping to resolve this peacefully had died amidst the internal and unyielding flames of anger that me and Richard had.

We were snapped out of our trance when Richard's sister started to speak again. "Well this has been a most enjoyable chat and all but I must be one my way. However, there is something about you that I like. You have the same drive that I am feeling right now. Why don't you help me find my brother and you can rule this world at my side as king."

The part of me that hold my dark elements were trying to get me to accept the deal. However, they were like a wispier compared to the roaring noise that came from Richard and my light half.

"There is no way in hell that I would ever join you." I replied in a final voice

She let out a sigh and said "Well that is ashamed; I was really hoping that you would have accepted the offer, ah well."

She then charged at me with her claws outstretched. I did an overhead dodge and used my sword tail to try and scratch her back.

Before the blade could even make contact, it was repealed by an unknown force.

"What the heck?" I replied as she turned to look at me.

"That was most interesting" she said in a confused voice but quickly gaining confidents. "That ward was only supposed to activate whenever my delusion brother attacked me unless…you ARE my brother."

She let out the most evil smile I had ever laid my eyes on.

"Well brother, it seems you forgot one tiny little detail. You still are not allowed to hurt me or touch me in anger at all." She let out a laugh of joy as my heart started to get filled with doubt.

No matter what I could do…I could not touch her.

**I was going to have the final battle all in one chapter but this started to get too long so I am going to divide it into three parts. I will get started on part two tomorrow.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is part two. Focuses more on Despair POV with a little bit of Spirit POV**

Time to Unleash the True Dragon Within Part 2

_Despair POV_

We were in some kind of ruin with a bunch of other dragons and moles. I was lying on top of my mom's head as she went over to an empty spot to wait for daddy. I saw a bunch of kids about my age and kids that were a lot older.

I could feel my mom worry as she went to a far corner that no one had seem to occupy and laid down for a little bit. I got off of her head and turned around so I was facing her.

"Mom when is dad going to get back?" I asked confused

She let out a quick sigh and replied "When he gets done with the battle. So it should not be too long."

I nodded my head and went over to my mom so I could rest on her. I was purring in happiness when I wrapped myself around one of my mom's legs. I could hear my mom cooing as well as we rest for a little bit.

I was now drifting off into a dream that I have been having for a while. In it, I was on the beach with my dad and mom and my two sisters. We were enjoying the water and I was having a great time.

However, it was then that the dream that I was having started to fade away and was replace by another dream that for me was too much like a vision then a dream.

_Vision_

_I found that I was in a large circular room. It was painted blue and had a lot of books on it. The thing that caught me the most was the giant hourglass. I was feeling scared as the place was giving off an eerie feel to it._

"_What is going on" I asked in a cracked voice_

_I then heard another voice that spoke in a much deeper tone then my dad ever had but at the same time with a gentle sound that put my heart at ease._

"_Do not be frighten young one, no one is going to hurt you in here."_

"_Who are you? What is going on" I yelled in the air_

"_I have brought you here so you can get ready to save your father." The voice said back_

"_My father is in danger!" I replied startled. I could never imagine that there would be someone powerful enough to beat him._

"_Yes and if we don't hurry, it might already be too late."_

"_Wait…what is your name."_

"_I am called the Chronicler but you my young friend may know me as Ignitus."_

_It was then that a blue dragon started to appear in front of me. He looked very old and had a crystal around his neck and bags filled with scrolls._

_I felt completely scared but at the same time I had a strange desire to trust him. That still did not let me get to cozy._

"_So why am I here?" I asked_

"_You are here to awaken the element within you. You are going to need it to defeat the evil your father is fighting." Ignitus replied back_

"_My dad can handle himself. I would just get in the way." I almost shouted._

_Ignitus gave a sigh of despair and to my surprise called out a book that was on one of the shelves. The book had a silver color on its front and back and a black spine._

"_What is that?" I asked in amazement_

"_This is your father's book. It is also your mother's book, your book, and your sister's book as well."_

"_How can it be all of those?"_

"_When a dragon becomes the mate of another and has joined completely, their books combine into a single large book. It is usually natural for the father's book to maintain it color but it does make my job much easier."_

"_Okay so what is the problem?"_

_Ignitus said nothing but opened the book up to the last page. He then turned the book around so I could see it and the first thing I notice was that it was dated for today and there was a single large picture on the page._

_It was my father dead on the street of Warfang._

_M eyes quickly burst into tears and my heart was in complete shock. I could not break eye contact no matter how much I tried._

"_Is…is this true?" I asked in a hoping voice._

_Again Ignitus sigh and said "Alas, it is true, however I have know that it is possible to change the predictions these books can make about the future. Spyro is a prime example of always rewriting his book." He let out a chuckle of humor at the last part._

_In my heart I felt a desire I never knew I had. I felt the need to protect my dad so that I could grow up with a father. At first that sounded like I was the only one who needed dad but I also remember that it was not for me but my mother and my two sisters._

"_I…I understand, I don't know what I can do but I will do everything I can to make sure my family is safe." I said with a final voice at the end._

_Ignitus appeared satisfied and said "Good, you should not feel scared because you have a power that could equal your dad's given time."_

_I looked at him in shock that I would be able to equal my dad in strength._

"_What power is that?" I asked in wonder_

"_Why it is the power of…"_

Meanwhile (Spirit POV)

I distance myself away from my sister and we just hovered there in the air. The battle continued to rage below us but I was deaf to it.

My body was almost covered in scratches and cuts. Most of them Richard was able to stopped bleeding but a few were still oozing blood.

However, my sister did not have a single wound on her. That blasted ward kept blocking my attacks no matter how much I tried. Every time the ward activated, my sister let out a chuckle of amusement that was tormenting me to no end.

I could feel my strength ebbing away from me as my body was slowly losing energy. My thoughts then turned to my kids and Krystal. I remember the days that I had shared with them and the happy memories that came with them.

I thought "I am not going to lose and give that all up just because I couldn't beat my own sister. Ancestors, if I cannot beat her, please send someone who can before she destroys the city. I know now that my life is destined to end now but I refuse to go down quietly."

I let out a roar of renewed determination and charged at my sister, hoping to keep her occupied until someone can come up here to defeat her.

_Back in the Dream (Despair POV)_

"_Now that what I'm talking about" Ignitus said after I came back from anther training session. I realized that is this place travels at a much slower time frame giving me the chance to master my element before my dad losses his life._

_Ignitus continued "Now it is time for you to return. Remember that no matter where you go, your element will always be with you. Oh and say hi to Spyro and Cynder for me okay."_

"_I will Ignitus." I replied back as I started to feel myself getting suck out of that dream and back into my own body._

"_Hang on dad" I thought "I am coming to save you"_

**I bet some of you thought I was going to reveal Despair's element now but you were wrong. That is coming next chapter. The BIG CLAMATIC BATTLE duh duh duhhhhh. I am going to put as much effort as I can into making sure I get it right.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	24. Chapter 24

**Now the moment you have all been waiting for. My big climatic battle scene, I just hope I do a good job.**

Time to Unleash the True Dragon Within Part 3

_Despair POV_

My eyes slowly opened as I noticed the warm heat that was coming off my mom's body. It was luring me into a sense of peace but my mind was focused on the problem at hand.

I slowly got out of my mom's grip and made my way to the entrance of the secure area. I did not get more than five feet when I heard my mom waking up.

"Despair, where are you going?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Uh…to the bathroom." I lied. I really did not want my mom to know what I was doing. She might prevent me from saving dad.

I don't know if it was because Ignitus told her in her dreams or if it was the way I sounded but my mom replied "Well…when you are done, be a dear and make sure your dad is not in too much trouble."

I did not know what had happen nor did I really care. All that matter was that I was going to save my dad.

I started to run to the entrance of the secure area, doing my best to avoid the traffic that was around me. I wanted to fly but there were too many people and a too low of a ceiling.

I heard someone shouting "Where are you going kid?" but I paid them no mind. I was already out of the secure area and was free to get up in the air.

If there wasn't a war going on and I was not on a mission to rescue my dad, my first flight might have been enjoyable to me. I could feel the wind rushing past my wings as I started to flap more and more so I could get high enough to see my father.

I then notice two dragons floating near the walls of the city. One of the dragons was practically free of cuts or bruises while the other looked bloodied up. My first thought was that my dad was the one that was wound clear but I felt my heart directing me to the heavily wounded one. I could then tell that the clean one was laughing.

I yelled "DAD!" at the top of my lungs and speed towards him. He turned around and I notice that his eyes did not have the same sparkle that I was use to. His mouth opened and looked like it was talking but I could not hear. All my attention was focus on the other dragon.

I felt my blood boil and my power growing. My element was begging for release and I was more than happy to grant it wish. I started to channel my power, giving it extra strength due to the new feelings of anger and hate towards the other dragon.

I opened my mouth, ready to not only defeat this opponent but to show my dad and the whole world that I was not a dragon who was weak and unworthy of being the son of the dragon god.

I felt my symbols appear and what happen next…I cannot remember.

_Spirit POV_

"That's it. I have nothing left" I thought as I looked at my sister with idle anger. I felt my will get crushed and my power fading away. Richard had done his best but even he got overwhelmed with the beating that I have taking during the battle.

It was then that I thought of my father and realizing that I might finally meet him for the first time in the next life. I knew that soon I would not have the energy to keep myself afloat and I would let gravity be the one to do me in.

"I wonder what death is going to feel like?" I thought as my body slowly started to shut down. My eyes were getting droopy and the only thing I could hear was my sister's laugh.

How ironic that my younger sister would be the one to end my life. I then thought about my friends and my mom. I hope that they will be able to get out of here in time.

My thoughts then turned to my mate and our two kids. I realize that I was now imitating my father end, dying without even seeing your younglings hatch from their eggs.

"At least I gave Krystal the best time she has ever had. If I could, I would let her know how much she means to me and tell her that no matter what, I will always be with her. Maybe I will get the honor of acting like a guardian angel for her." I thought as I felt my heart beat get slower…and slower…and…slower.

"DAD!"

My senses awaken with a jolt as that voice rang out in my ears. For the first time I felt all my wariness disappear. The voice sounded familiar and when I looked around my eyes realized why.

It was Despair.

At first I was shocked because he was flying all on his own. My heart leaped with happiness but dread soon took over as I realized where Despair was going.

He was headed straight for my sister.

I yelled out "Despair get out of here and go back to the secure area!" however, it would seem that my words may have fallen on deaf ears.

I notice with wide eyes as a lot of strange glowing marks appear all along Despair's body just as he was opening his mouth. My heart was beating at twice the speed it normally was but I was not sure if it was because I was scared that Despair might get hurt or joy that he had now awaken his element and was about to use it for the first time.

Despair let out a mighty roar and…** (Drum Roll Please………………..)**

A single massive black beam shot out of his mouth.

My sister gave out a yelp of surprise and tried to dodge out of the way but the beam came too fast for her to react.

She let out an unholy scream as I watch in disbelieve as the ward that was protecting her was practically smashed through and was hitting her with full damage.

I turned to look at Despair who I now notice his eyes were shining an eerie black color. His canceled his first beam attack and flew with a speed that was beyond his age so that he was now over my sister.

Before my sister could even gasp, a second beam erupted from his mouth and slammed her straight into the street of Warfang. The beam lasted a good two minutes before it terminated again.

I was confused as to why he stopped but my confusion was replaced by overwhelming surprise.

Despair was up in the air and was crouched in a position that would give you the idea he was charging his element's fury. My mind's eyes was going overload as I felt more and more energy being channeled into his body.

As my sister tried to crawl out of the creator (I notice that her wings were broken), Despair unleashed his fury.

I watched with an open mouth as a silver portal was practically ripped out of the sky. I could not tell what was on the other side but I had a strange feeling that I had seen a portal similar before.

It was then that eight large black tentacles shot out of the portal and headed straight for my sister. She let out a surprise gasp as two of them skewered her in the chest at the same time as the rest started to wrap around all the parts of her body she could move. One was wrapping her next while another was going for the tail. The last four were going for her arms and legs.

It was then that I heard Despair's voice saying in a voice that was judgmental "You have caused enough suffering in this world and now I hereby sentence you to the dark realms for all entirety.

I then heard my sister screaming for mercy and forgiveness and the tentacles started to pull her up into the portal. I realized that the battle down at the wall stopped as everyone one was watching her getting pulled into the portal.

I notice that tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at me hoping that I would save her. I just turned my head back to my son who was still in the same position he was in when he activated his fury, arms and wings outstretch looking as if he was floating in the air.

My sister's cries became frantic as her tail started to enter the portal. That was quickly followed by her legs then body, wings, arms, neck and finally head.

The portal then closed and the sun started to appear in the morning sky. It now occurred to me that the battle lasted all night long. I turned my head and was delighted to see that all of Malefor's forces were now disintegrating back into the bowels of the earth. The entire air rang in the sounds of victory.

I then notice that the wind was being parted by a falling object. I turned my head and saw Despair falling from the sky, eyes closed and out of energy. I used what energy I had left and swopped down so I could catch him in my arms and hold him like a mother in Richard's realm holds their child. He had a happy look on his face and I whispered in his ears "Thank you for coming to my rescue my son."

I then floated down to the ground where I was bombarded by waves upon waves of cheering soldiers and civilians.

I then felt light-headed and passed out.

**How was that? I think I did very well on this. Just to let you all be aware, there is one more chapter of this story left. It will be a combination of the two major events that I have mention throughout this story.**

**And…What is Despair's element? I tried to make it as obvious as possible without giving you the name. Those of you who pay attention to ANB and DOTD can be able to figure it out.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well…this has been a fun story to write but all good things must come to an end. I was a bit disappointed that I did not reach my 50 review mark for this story but I will get over that soon enough. Here is the last chapter.**

Coronation and Hatch Day

_5 days after the battle_

The entire city was crowded around the steps to the temple. Not many spoke a word but you could cut the excitement with a knife.

I was standing at the top of the temple with the other guardians, Spyro, Cynder and my family. Every one of us had done their best to get cleaned up for this important ceremony.

I was wearing my father's necklace at the time thanks to Richard. I turned my head and notice that Terrador, Volteer and Cyril were also dressed in appropriate attire to signify their position. Cyril was especially pleased with the way he looked and did not waste a minute talking Volteer head off which I thought was ironic.

My head continued to move as I looked at my friends Spyro and Cynder. It seemed like only yesterday that I had saw them face to face and fainted because of it. I gave a small chuckle to myself as my head drifted along to where my family was at.

Krystal was almost glowing tonight. Her scales were shining brightly in the full moon light. She was wearing her same necklace and also the old neck brace that I got her for our first date. Just looking at her was reminding me of that time and all the moments I have spent with her.

I then turned my head to Despair.

He had made a full recovery since the battle with my partner's sister and has since spent a good amount of his time in the training room, perfecting his element. I had felt so much pride when I watched him train and my happiness grew every time he released his breath attack. His eyes are back to their normal blood red color but they now have a new sparkle to them. I knew it was because he has now prove to the world that he is worthy of being my son.

My thoughts returned to the present when I heard the music start to play. Almost as if they knew what was going to happen, the crowd divided itself so that a single passage was left in between them. I gotten myself straighten out and started to stand in attention, while inside I was practically jumping with joy.

Slowly in rhythm with the music, the fire guardian honor guard was approaching. I made it a personal task of making sure I got the same guards who escorted me and Rayde back into the city after our year training session in exile.

And in the center, was Rayde.

She was like a jewel amidst a pile of rocks tonight. I could clearly see what Infinitis sees in her. She was wearing the fire guardian armor that we manage to find in an old room in the temple and had restored. However, she had one part of the armor removed, the part which shows the mark of her graduation from the Warfang Medical Academy.

She was smiling the whole time as she made her way to the base of the steps. Like before, the honor guard position themselves so they could do crowd control. She made her way up the stairs and positioned herself so that she was facing me and off to the right from the position of the crowd.

It was then that Terrador started to approach the top of the stairs. I gave a quick mental sigh as I remember that this part was reserved to the fire guardian that was retiring. Since I was not the fire guardian, the others resented me doing the speech that was coming.

Before Terrador could make so much as a word, a voice rang out across the city. To all but a select few, the voice sounded very strange. To the select few, the voice was very familiar.

"I think the speech honor belongs to me my old friend." Ignitus said as he materialized to us, still wearing his Chronicler outfit.

The look on everyone face was the same, complete surprise. Even I found myself startled by this interesting turn of events.

Terrador stepped back as Ignitus took his place. The entire crowd was so quiet that a falling thimble could be heard. He cleared his throat and said "Before I begin, I have a special guest that wanted to come."

It was then that a golden light came down from the heavens. The crowd was temporally blinded by it and some were almost screaming. I just continued to look at the light, my heart telling me not to turn away from it.

It was then that a sent started to come into my nose. It was sending impulsive into my mind, telling me I should seek comfort wherever that sent was coming from. My mind went into a complete 180 when I realized what that meant.

There was a loud bang and then the light disappeared and not even Ignitus appearance was shocking enough.

It was a silver dragon.

This one was much older then I was. His wings were white and he had a golden underbelly. His blue eyes were shining with the lights in addition to his blue horns, all three of them. His overall build was the same as mine was and his tail was fitted with a mace similar to Terrador's.

"Everyone this is Essence." Ignitus replied

"I believe I can make my own introductions Ignitus." Essence replied in a joking kind of way.

As Essence continued to look out at the crowd, my mind was going ballistic. Never in my wildest dreams would I meet another silver dragon, let alone my father. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask but my body was if I was frozen in place.

It was then that he turned his head and looked at me.

His eyes were calm, cool, and calculating. It was like he was trying to figure out who I was. It was then that I notice a hint of surprise that flashed through those eyes. It was so fast that I almost thought I had not seen it at all.

Slowly, I started to walk over to him. My mind was screaming in protest but my heart was in control. I got close enough so that we were face to face. I found that my mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

"D…Dad?" I finally asked nervously.

His expression changed into one of a solemn look and just nodded his head yes.

I replied with more confidence "Dad" and practically tackled him to the ground. Tears were now forming in my eyes as well as my dad's.

"I cannot believe you're here dad." I replied

"It is so good to see you my son" he replied as we had a father son moment.

"You should get back to finishing the ceremony Spirit" my father comminuted as I realized that Ignitus had finished his speech and everyone was now looking at me.

I blushed in embarrassment and went over to Rayde, who was still at the same spot as before. I got back in my original position and now became aware of all the eyes that were staring at me. It started to make my inside turn but I focused my attention on Ignitus.

Since he was the Chronicler now, he was unable to perform what I was about to do so it was left up to me. I saw him give a small nod and I turned my head back to Rayde.

I slowly raised my right paw and extended one claw.

I then lightly touched Rayde's forehead.

It was then a glow of red light covered Rayde's body. Everyone watched with wide eyes as they notice through the light that Rayde scales started to be covered with the same fire marking that Ignitus had when he was the fire guardian.

When the process was over, the crowd erupted with all the pent-up tension that they had throughout the event.

"Let the party begin" Ignitus proclaimed and we all went inside the temple to the very large audience chamber that was prepared yesterday.

My senses were diluted when the band began to play and the party was in full swing. Even in the future I could only remember a few details clearly.

I remember having a dance with Krystal and also watching my father dance with my mother.

I remember all f the single guys and single girls crowding around Rayde and Infinitis trying to dance with them.

I can remember standing next to the buffet with my wife and my father, talking about various things about being a silver dragon.

I can also remember Despair dancing with that white dragoness that I meet back during Rayde graduation. They were having a good time.

When the party started to die down, I notice my father starting to come over me. He then said "You are starting to look a little pale my son. Maybe it is time for you to go home."

"I'm fine dad" I replied while holding my fourth cup of beer…or was it my fifth.

He gave me a stern look and I notice that he was trying to tell me something important "I'm serious. You really need to get home NOW or you are going to miss something important."

I finally got on to what he was saying and after saying good bye to all my friends and getting my family together, we made our way back to the house.

We flew as fast as possible. I could tell that Despair and Krystal had questions but all I said was "You will know when we get there."

We made it back to the castle just as I felt a weird feeling enter my heart. I could not describe it but I did not need to because I heard Richard said "It is time"

I turned to look at Krystal and Despair and said "There coming" and raced to the incubator room. They were quick to follow.

We made it there and I opened the door and notice that the eggs were moving around a lot. I got them in my arms and made my way to the master bedroom. Despair and Krystal were quick to follow. We all lay on the bed and watched the eggs moving and shacking more violently.

The yellow one started to show cracks first. They were appearing at the lighting mark on the egg. We watch with breathless anticipation as our first daughter finally came out of the egg.

She was a yellow dragoness with a gold underbelly. Her eyes were the same as her mothers. Her tail was ended with a lighting symbol and I notice a deform on her scales that made a lightning bolt on her left cheek. Her wings were too small to make out their color yet.

I then asked "So what should we call her?"

Krystal then said "Why don't you pick out her name and I will choose the next one."

I nodded my head and I and Richard worked quickly until a name popped into our head that we both liked.

"How about Amy?" I said hoping Krystal would like it.

"That is a lovely name." she replied as we watched Amy look at us with a curious look. I notice that she had not moved much since she got out of her egg. She then put on a cute look and turned her attention to the red egg, which had just started to crack.

Unlike Amy, these cracks were random. Me and my family watched as the cracks became to get larger and larger until the whole egg cracked.

Our other daughter had red scales with a lighter shade of red as the underbelly. Her face was similar to Amy since they were twins. Her tail was not adorned with anything yet so it looked whip like. Another thing different about her then Amy was that she was moving around constantly.

I turned to look at Krystal and said "So what should we call her?"

She continued to look at our other daughter for a good minute before saying "How about Fira?"

"That is lovely name" I replied as we watch Amy and Fira starting to climb along Despair who was smiling the whole time.

We played for a few minutes before the babies started to get tired. We decided for them to sleep with us. They curled up in between our arms while Despair sleep in his own room.

I looked at Krystal just as she was looking at me. We each felt the same as emotion as we had on the day we both confessed our love to one another. I just felt like giving her everything I had but I wouldn't do it in front of the kids.

So I just said "I love you so much Krystal."

She replied "I love you too my dragon god"

We then sleep off into the night. Holding the fruits of our love

**And so ends my trilogy. I thank all those who read my story and those who took the time to review. I will get back on working on the TLOSora series ASAP.**

**Read and Review**

**P.S: I hope this gives you enough material for a sequel to TBD Viperwatcher**

**Richer1992**


End file.
